Somos Dos
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: Historia antes de "Senshis del Futuro"; explica como es que Haruka y Michiru tuvieron hijos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Acá con esta nueva entrega….**

**Esta Historia no es mía es de Angel Della Notte, quien me dio su autorización para poder traducirla y traérsela, espero la disfruten.**

**También Aclarar que los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, triste pero cierto.**

"**SOMOS DOS"**

**Capítulo 1**

**(Tres años después de la batalla con Galaxia)**

Michiru estaba de pie en la cocina de la casa que desde hace mucho compartía con Haruka. Se habían casado poco después de la batalla final con Galaxia. Tanto Hotaru y Setsuna aún vivían con ellas y eran una pequeña familia feliz aunque un poco extraña, pero casi todo el mundo creía que Haruka era un chico así que no era tan extraña como en realidad era. "Michiru-mama." Dijo la joven Hotaru bajando las escaleras hasta la cocina, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y tenía una bolsa de libros en la mano. Michiru sonrió a la niña y le dio un beso en la frente dándole un plato de cereal.

"Siéntate y come tu desayuno que tu papá ya bajara para llevarte a la escuela." Dijo Michiru mientras Haruka bajaba las escaleras, llevaba un par de pantalones de cuero de carreras y su chaqueta de cuero. "Porque llevas eso puesto?"

"Hoy hay una expo de motos en la pista y quieren que me muestre el nuevo modelo." Dijo Haruka consiguiendo de parte de la chica una mirada extraña. "Así que me voy a llevar la moto."

"¿Se te olvidó que hoy llevarías a Hotaru a la escuela?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No, ¿Qué? Puedo llevarla en la motocicleta, Hime-chan quieres que te lleve en la motocicleta a la escuela hoy?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Ooo puedo? Michiru-mama por favor?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Sí si puedes". Dijo Michiru volviendo a ver a Haruka, "Será mejor que no sobrepases el límite de velocidad y no hagas trucos."

"Sí, señora". Dijo Haruka quien se inclinó y besó Michiru tomando la taza de té que tenía en sus manos.

"Ruka tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana." Dijo Michiru.

"Lo sé." Dijo Haruka.

"Me preguntaba qué era lo que querías." Preguntó Michiru.

"Ya Tengo todo lo que quiero." Dijo Haruka quien bebía de su té.

"Lo sé, pero quiero darte algo." Dijo Michiru quien abrazo a Haruka por detrás.

"Michí lo que sea que me regales va a estar bien." Dijo Haruka mirando su reloj. "Hime-chan hay que irnos ya, trae tu casco."

Hotaru se levantó de la mesa y agarró mochila y corrió hacia el garaje para encontrar su casco. Haruka se inclinó y besó a Michiru, luego comenzó a caminar hacia el garaje, pero Michiru le agarró la mano para detenerla.

Haruka se volvió y miró a su esposa, "¿Qué?"

"No te irás hasta que me digas lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños!" Dijo Michiru.

Haruka se quedó allí luego sonrió y volvió a Michiru inclinándose hacia ella y susurró: "Una cama, una botella de champán y una hermosa mujer desnuda." Ella sopló suavemente en el oído de Michiru luego besó su cuello antes de dar vuelta y camino de vuelta al garaje, dejando a Michiru sonrojada, "Ten'ou Haruka!" dijo Michiru, pero esta sólo se despidió y siguió caminando.

**(Más tarde ese día en el Hospital Juban)**

Ami caminado por el pasillo de la sala hacia la oficina de su madre, después de que ella había terminado la escuela había empezado a trabajar como interna en el hospital. Michiru había pedido hablar con ella y su mamá, algo que extraño a Ami ya que Michiru, así como las demás senshis siempre habían sido muy saludables. Ami esperaba que todo estuviera bien, llamó a la puerta esperando que su madre le permitiese entrar "Ah Ami, Kaiou-san es bueno verte." Dijo la madre de Ami.

"Gracias Mizuno-sama por favor llámeme Michiru" dijo la aguamarina tomando asiento.

"Claro, ¿qué te trae por aquí hoy Michiru-san?" Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"Yo quería saber acerca de la inseminación artificial, quiero tener hijos, pero como sabrá Haruka y yo no podemos." Dijo Michiru.

**(En las pistas)**

"Ten'ou qué diablos pasa; tienes algo más en la mente?" dijo el jefe de Haruka mientras entraba a los boxes. Tu tiempo fue, con mucho, más alto de lo que debería haber sido.

Haruka se bajó de la moto y tomó su casco entregándoselo a un miembro de equipo de los pits mientras tomaba una botella de agua, "Yo no sé Otoya. Es sólo que Michiru ha estado actuando extraña esta semana."

"Ah vamos Ten'ou esa chica está loca por ti. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte." Dijo Otoya.

"Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Haruka sentándose en un banco.

"¿Por qué dices que actúa raro?" dijo Otoya sentándose junto a ella. Otoya era una de las pocas personas en las pistas que conocía que Haruka no era un hombre y por suerte guardaba su secreto. Era más fácil así, no estaban seguros de cómo los fans de Michiru reaccionarían si supieran que ella era homosexual ya que el mundo de la música clásica era bastante conservadora, Michiru ya había tenido un gran problema cuando se casó con un corredor de carreras el cual era considerado un playboy.

"Ella ha estado simplemente actuando extraño, mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana y ella no deja de preguntarme que quiero para mi cumpleaños." Dijo Haruka.

"Bueno ¿qué le dijiste?" Preguntó Otoya.

"Que no tenía nada que darme, el solo hecho de estar con ella es suficiente para mí. Sólo que parece que eso no es lo que quiere preguntarme, siento como que ella tiene otra pregunta, pero por alguna razón no me la dice." Dijo Haruka.

"Ella te lo preguntara cuando considere que es un buen momento…. ahora que te parece si tratamos de mejorar esos tiempos?." Dijo Otoya poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose nuevamente a la pista.

**(De vuelta en la casa)**

Michiru se sentó en la mesa del patio con Setsuna mientras bebían un poco de té y conversaban. "Haruka está empezando a irritarme." Dijo Michiru.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahora?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Quiero regalarle algo especial para su cumpleaños porque es el mejor momento para hablar con ella acerca de tener hijos. Pero no me ha dicho lo que en verdad quiere." Dijo Michiru.

"¿Así que quieres sobornarla, antes de pedírselo?" Dijo Setsuna.

"No exactamente, pero no estaría de más." Michiru se rió.

"Bueno, ¿qué te dijo cuando le preguntaste?" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Que ya tienen todo lo que necesita. Luego, esta mañana cuando la acorrale… sabes lo que me dijo?... Una cama, una botella de champán y una hermosa mujer desnuda", dijo Michiru. Setsuna se echó a reír y luego se puso de pie tomando la mano de Michiru y llevándola al interior de la casa. "Setsuna a dónde me llevas?"

"Sólo espera…..tengo una idea… oh… dónde puse eso?" dijo Setsuna una vez que estaban en su cuarto de costura revisando una canasta. "Aja…aquí está… Ven aquí." Setsuna sacó algo de la cesta y la ató alrededor del cuello de Michiru luego la puso frente a un espejo. "Ya está."

"Ahh! No, ¿qué? Es sólo una cinta roja?" Michiru dijo tirando de la cinta.

"Bueno, ya tenemos una mujer hermosa y una cama…ahora solo necesitamos una botella de champán." Dijo Setsuna.

"Setsuna de que estás hablando?" Dijo Michiru.

"Estamos dándole a Haruka lo que ella dijo que quería para su cumpleaños." Dijo Setsuna.

**(Una semana después)**

Haruka abrió la puerta de la casa, ya que reciben regresaba de las pistas de entrenamientos. Otoya le dijo que podía tener el día libre, pero el equipo de mecánicos acababa de poner un nuevo motor en su coche y quería probarlo. Le había prometido a Michiru que estaría en casa a las siete ya que la niña más pequeña le dijo que tenía algo planeado. "Michí?" dijo Haruka mirando a través de la casa. Llego a la cocina y vio una nota sobre la mesa con una rosa roja. Haruka tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta. "Te estoy esperando en el piso de arriba, con amor. Michí". Haruka bajo la nota y olía la rosa que tenía en la mano, llevándola con ella mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. "Esperándome en el piso de arriba?" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa en su cara sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba.

Ella llegó al segundo nivel y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que compartía con Michiru golpeando suavemente en la puerta, aunque ella no esperó una respuesta para entrar. Dentro vio a Michiru acostado en la cama vestido sólo con una cinta roja alrededor de su cuello y una copa de champán. "Feliz cumpleaños Ruka." Dijo Michiru.

"Guauu". Fue todo lo que Haruka pudo decir mientras caminaba hacia la cama desabrochándose la camisa. Dejándola caer en el suelo, arrastrándose sobre la cama tomando la copa que le ofrecía Michiru y bebiéndola completamente colocándola en la mesa de noche al lado de la botella. Ella extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Michiru luego tiró suavemente de la cinta, aunque no lo suficiente como para soltarla del todo. "Pensé que te dije que quería una mujer desnuda." Dijo riéndose de cómo Michiru había tomado su broma en serio, no que ella se quejara.

"Entonces…solo tienes que desenvolver tu regalo Ruka." Dijo Michiru inclinándose y besando a Haruka mientras sus dedos trabajaban en el cinturón y los pantalones de Haruka.

"Creo que te lo voy a dejar puesto, te ves muy linda". Dijo Haruka entre besos, deteniéndose para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. "Así que esta noche voy a poder hacer lo que quiera contigo, ya que tu eres mi bello regalo?"

"Todo lo que quieras." Dijo Michiru capturando los labios de Haruka de nuevo, pero la rubia se apartó.

"Prefecto! entonces recuéstate y cierra los ojos." Dijo Haruka. Michiru hizo lo que le dijo y se relajo, cerrando los ojos, en la espera de lo que sea Haruka pudiera hacer. Haruka tomó la botella de champán y vertió una pequeña cantidad en el pecho de Michiru. La chica de pelo verde dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa sintiendo una excitación cuando el líquido frío tocó su piel caliente. "Mantén tus ojos cerrados." Susurro Haruka mientras pasaba el dedo por el champán y luego la llevó a la boca de Michiru. Michiru chupó suavemente el dedo de Haruka, la rubia se puso a trabajar en el cuerpo de su amante, lamiendo el champán de su cuerpo con especial atención en sus pechos.

"Oh Ruka." Michiru gimió con los ojos aún cerrados y sus manos buscaron el cabello de Haruka pasando sus dedos a través de él. Haruka se abrió paso por todo su cuerpo asegurándose de no perder ninguna gota de la champaña hasta que llegó el sexo de Michiru. Con una mano tiernamente extendió los pliegues externos de su amante y vertió un poco mas de champán sobre ella. "Kami-sama!" Michiru gritó moviendo sus caderas en la mano de Haruka. Haruka dejó la botella sobre la mesa de nuevo y bajó la cabeza hacia el sexo de Michiru lentamente al principio acariciándola con la lengua disfrutando del sabor de la champaña y Michiru. Conforme pasaba el tiempo Haruka tomó su ritmo y Michiru se debatía en la cama con las manos en la cabeza Haruka mientras se acercaba a su clímax. "Dioses!" Michiru gritó mientras se acercaba. Haruka rápidamente lamió los jugos de su amante cuando bajo el ansiado orgasmo, deslizándose luego sobre ella, le dio un beso profundo, haciendo que Michiru pudiera degustar la combinación de sus propios fluidos y del champán que emanaban de la boca de Haruka, cuando finalmente se separaron Michiru estaba en brazos de su amada rubia. "Aishiteru yo Ruka."

"Aishiteru yo Michí". Dijo Haruka trazando un dedo por la mejilla de Michiru. "woouu..Hicimos un gran desorden no es así?"

Michiru sonrió y se incorporó en la cama agarrando la mano de Haruka y tirando de ella hacia el baño. "Vamos a tomar una ducha entonces." Dijo ella , Haruka la siguió y abrieron la ducha esperando que el agua tomara la temperatura adecuada antes de entrar y tomar a Haruka con ella. Michiru enjabonó un paño y luego comenzó a pasarlo a lo largo del cuerpo de Haruka comenzando primero con su cuello y luego mudándose a su pecho, finalmente, trabajando su camino hasta el sexo de Haruka frotando la tela a través de ella.

Haruka se apoyó contra la pared mientras suspiraba de placer mientras Michiru la lavaba. Michiru por otra parte había dejado caer el paño y ahora frotaba a Haruka con sus manos mientras le besaba el cuello. "Oh Michí ¡ah!" dijo Haruka al sentir los dedos de Michiru dentro de ella. Michiru aumentó sus besos sobre Haruka y aumentó su velocidad mientras sus dedos bombeaban dentro y fuera de su amante trayéndola rápidamente a la culmine del clímax. Haruka se estremeció y luego cayó en los brazos de Michiru quien se limitó a abrazarla y besarla susurrándole lo mucho que la amaba.

Cuando Haruka había recuperado sus fuerzas terminaron de limpiarse mutuamente para regresar a la habitación. Michiru miró a la cama, las sábanas estaban tiradas por todo el lugar y húmedas debido a la champaña. "Ruka ve a conseguir sabanas limpias mientras yo quito estas."

"Por supuesto Amor." Dijo Haruka saliendo del cuarto al armario del vestíbulo y conseguir nuevas sábanas. Ella y Michiru rápidamente rehicieron la cama y se metieron en ella dejando sus toallas en el suelo con las sabanas viejas, ya las recogerían por la mañana.

Michiru se puso sobre el pecho de Haruka mientras jugaba con su pelo. "Ruka?"

"Sí?" dijo Haruka notando el temblor en la voz de Michiru.

"He estado pensando… y quiero que nuestra familia crezca. Quiero que Hotaru tenga un hermanito o hermanita." Dijo Michiru.

"¿Quieres adoptar a otro niño?" Preguntó Haruka.

"No, yo quiero tener un bebé." Dijo Michiru.

"Michiru no podemos." Dijo Haruka.

"Ruka He estado hablando con Ami y su mamá acerca de la inseminación artificial, dicen que podemos encontrar un donante que se parezca a ti." Dijo Michiru.

"Un donante? Como…. un extraño?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Sí… Haruka, tú no quieres tener otro hijo?" Preguntó Michiru.

"¿Quieres quedar embarazada de un desconocido?" Dijo Haruka.

"Haruka; no es como que durmiera con esa persona, es un procedimiento que se llevaría a cabo en el hospital." Dijo Michiru.

"Michiru no sé. Se vería como yo, pero el niño no sería mío." Dijo Haruka.

"¿Y? …Hotaru no está relacionado con ninguna de los dos por la sangre, pero ella sigue siendo nuestra hija." Dijo Michiru.

"Eso es diferente." Dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie y poniendo su bata.

"¿Cómo es diferente?" Preguntó Michiru.

"La diferencia es que yo voy a dejar que mi esposa quede embarazada por un completo extraño. No me importa si realmente te acuestas con él o no para mi es lo mismo!" dijo Haruka caminando hacia la puerta.

"No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto." Michiru dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo la ropa de Haruka hasta tirarlos hacia ella. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de golpe bloqueándolo.

"Michiru abre la puerta!" dijo Haruka golpeando la madera. "Michiru abre la maldita puerta!"

"Vete Haruka." Dijo Michiru abriendo la puerta un poco y tirando algo a Haruka antes de cerrarla de nuevo.

Haruka miró hacia el suelo al ver lo que Michiru había lanzado, descubriendo que era su anillo de boda. "Michiru?" pregunto Haruka pero Michiru no respondió. "¡Muy bien! Joder si eso es lo que quieres!" Haruka gritó y rápidamente se puso su ropa y tomo el anillo saliendo de la casa, subiendo en su coche y saliendo a la carretera.

**Continuará ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Dormitorio de Michiru)**

Michiru se sentó en la cama vistiendo sólo su bata llorando y abrazando a un oso pequeño que Haruka le había regalado en su último San Valentín. Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó en la cama. Llamó al móvil de Haruka por décima vez en la noche. "Moshi Moshi has llegado al buzón de voz de Ten'ou Haruka no estoy aquí ahora, por favor deja un breve mensaje y me pondré en contacto contigo tan pronto como me sea posible."

"Ruka? Por favor, deja de ignorarme. Lo siento. Vuelve a casa." Dijo Michiru y colgó el teléfono suspiro y dejó el teléfono de nuevo. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras a la cocina a buscar algo para beber ya que sentía la garganta seca de tanto llorar. Ella pasó por delante de la barra y se sirvió un vaso de agua y luego volvió a entrar en la sala de estar. Ella miró por la ventana y vio que el coche de Haruka había desaparecido por lo que opto por sentarse en el sofá. Setsuna y Hotaru se había ido a Kioto por el fin de semana, Setsuna se había ofrecido a llevar a la niña para que ella y Haruka pudieran tener un tiempo a solas. Michiru miró hacia la mesa donde había una foto de su boda, ella se puso de pie con sus brazos entrelazados viendo la fotografía de ambas mientras bebían en copas de vino. Luego miró su mano sin ver el anillo que debía estar en su dedo. Michiru había buscado el suelo fuera de su habitación, pero no pudo encontrar el anillo, esperaba que Haruka lo tuviera. "Michiru Idiota. ¿Por qué le lanzaste el anillo?"

* * *

**(En un bar del centro)**

Haruka se quedó mirando una copa en el bar en el que estaba, estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del bar. Habia estado ahí durante horas sin hablar con nadie sólo podía pensar en la pelea. Mientras estaba allí sentada hacía girar el anillo de matrimonio de Michiru. "Problemas con mujeres?" El barman preguntó confundiendo Haruka con un hombre, pero ella estaba tan metida en si misma que solo lo miró por un instante y luego volvió a mirar el anillo sin responderle.

"Hey! Ten'ou!" dijo Un hombre a través del cuarto, mientras caminaban cerca de ella. Haruka no miró cuando este se sentó, ella sabía exactamente quién era y que era la última persona con la que quería hablar en este momento. "Haruka-san por qué tan triste?"

"Vete a la mierda Seiya." Dijo Haruka.

"Maldición! Sé que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero no seas tan dura conmigo!" dijo Seiya mientras pedir una cerveza. "¿De quién es ese un anillo?"

"Es de Michiru." Haruka dijo sin dejar de mirar el anillo.

"¿Espera….ese es el anillo de bodas de Michiru no es así?" Seiya preguntó mirando a Haruka, pero esta no dijo nada sólo suspiró. "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No es asunto tuyo Seiya desaparece y déjame beber mi cerveza en paz." Dijo Haruka.

"Beber la cerveza? Pero si solo la has estado mirando desde hace dos horas?" Dijo Seiya mirando a Haruka quien permaneció en silencio. "¿Quiere decir entonces …. Que Michiru está disponible otra vez?" Haruka finalmente miró a Seiya y si las miradas mataran Seiya seguramente habría muerto. "Hey! Cálmate solo estoy bromeando. Sabes! Nunca entendí lo que Michiru ve en un bicho raro travesti como tú."

"Yo soy un bicho raro travesti? …..Seiya eres una mujer!" Dijo Haruka. "A quién le gustan otras mujeres y se transforma en hombre para cogerse a las mujeres."

"Hey, yo hice esto para encontrar mi princesa!" dijo Seiya a la defensiva.

"¿Quién ya la encontró y salvó hace TRES años, así que también podrías admitir que eres una lesbiana o un travesti ya que es una etiqueta mejor o no!?" Dijo Haruka.

"Bueno, bueno retiro la declaración de bicho raro travesti!. Así que en realidad Haruka, ¿qué hiciste para molestar a Michiru? Vamos te sentirás mejor después de hablar sobre ello." Dijo Seiya.

"(Suspiro) ….Hoy es mi cumpleaños, cuando llegué a casa del trabajo Michiru me estaba esperando. Hicimos el amor y fue increíble; Quiero decir fue….guauuu..." Dijo Haruka.

"Está bien! no tienes que contarme todos los detalles de lo que hiciste con Michiru." Dijo Seiya.

"De todos modos, cuando terminamos estábamos tumbadas juntas y Michiru menciono que quería tener otro hijo; empezó a hablar de la inseminación artificial y el uso de semen de donante. Yo no sé por qué pero me enojé tanto que yo no fui capaz de decir lo que en realidad quería". Dijo Haruka. "Empezamos a discutir y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando me había arrojado su anillo y me echo".

"Maldita sea. Realmente has complicado las cosas esta vez Ten'ou." Dijo Seiya.

Hubo un extraño silencio entre ellos, entonces Haruka miró a Seiya, "Espera un minuto tu eres una mujer que se transforma en un hombre para que puedas dormir con mujeres." Dijo Haruka.

"Sí…..creo que hemos hablado de esto. ¿Quieres que admita que soy lesbiana? Ok…Soy una muy feliz Lesbiana! Ahí lo tienes Haruka, es lo que querías?" Dijo Seiya algo molesto.

"No, no… eres un hombre. ¿Todo lo que tienes funciona verdad? " Preguntó Haruka.

"No entiendo lo que está diciendo….como que si me funciona todo?" Preguntó Seiya.

"Quiero decir que si quisieras podrías conseguir que una mujer se embarace de ti?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Sí creo que se pude. Espera ¿De qué estás hablando!? ¿Quieres que embarace a Michiru?" Pregunto Seiya un poco sorprendido.

"No seas IDIOTA; Quiero que me enseñes cómo transformarse en un hombre para que pueda embarazar a Michiru." Dijo Haruka.

"¡Oh!" dijo Seiya finalmente entendiendo lo que quería Haruka. "No creo que tengas el poder suficiente para transformarte yo tengo que tener la ayuda de Yaten y Taiki para hacerlo."

"Soy una senshi creo que eso podría ayudar." Dijo Haruka.

"Whoa Yo no lo creo. Veras tu poder viene de un planeta y el mío de una estrella. Es como conectar un aparato japonés en un enchufe americano sólo dañaras el aparato y no va a funcionar." Dijo Seiya recordando un show en Estados Unidos, donde una pareja lo aprendió de la manera difícil. "Yo te puedo mostrar cómo, pero no sé si tienes el poder suficiente, incluso si Michiru ayudara."

"¿Qué pasa con Usagi? Ella podría usar su cristal." Preguntó Haruka.

"No lo sé, pero tal vez podría funcionar." Dijo Seiya.

"Vamos entonces." Dijo Haruka mientras se levantaba y paga por su bebida, que seguía en la barra sin tocar.

"Ir….. a dónde? Haruka es casi medianoche, Bombón esta probablemente dormida." Dijo Seiya. "Iremos mañana bien? Lo que hay que debes hacer ahora es ir y disculparte con Michiru y esperar que te deje volver."

* * *

**(De vuelta en la casa)**

Haruka abrió la puerta y al entrar y encender la lámpara de la sala de estar estaba se dio cuenta de que Michiru estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Haruka se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló junto a Michiru rozando su mejilla donde había lágrimas secas. "Lo arruine esta vez verdad?" Haruka dijo mientras miraba a Michiru dormir.

Metió un brazo debajo de las piernas de Michiru y la otra en su espalda, levantando a la niña más pequeña y llevándola al piso de arriba. Michiru se acurrucó cerca de Haruka envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, "Haruka". Ella susurró aún dormida.

Haruka la acostó en la cama y luego se arrodilló junto a ella mirando a su esposa. "Gomen sai Michí". Dijo Haruka, luego besó a Michiru antes de pararse y caminar hacia la puerta, iba a dormir en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes esta noche.

"Haruka?" dijo Michiru despertando y mirando a la figura que se alejaba.

Haruka se detuvo y se quedó allí con miedo de dar la vuelta, finalmente lo hizo y regresó a la cama de pie junto a ella. Michiru le tomó la mano y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que ella quedo sentada en el borde de la cama. "Michiru gomen sai, yo no debería haberme compartido de una manera tan loca. Ya sabes cómo me pongo de celosa y yo se que estuve mal, pero es que no quiero compartirte con nadie. soy tal vez muy egoísta pero tú eres Mi Michiru ".

"Ruka, Gomen sai, debería haber pensado en cómo te sentirías. Sé que eres muy protectora conmigo. Me gusta ser tu Michiru al igual que tú eres Mi Haruka. Sé que me amas y yo también te amo." Dijo Michiru.

Haruka se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a ella sacando de su bolsillo el anillo de Michiru. Lo sostuvo ante ella entonces le preguntó: "Kaiou Michiru ¿me perdonas?"

"Hai, te perdono Haruka." Dijo Michiru a Haruka dijo mientras esta deslizaba el anillo en su dedo y luego le besó la mano. "Cámbiate y ven a la cama."

Haruka se puso de pie y se cambiado rápidamente poniéndose una camiseta blanca y un par de bóxers, luego subió a la cama con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Michiru. Mientras la aguamarina acariciaba su rubio cabello; hasta que finalmente Haruka habló. "Michiru?"

"Sí Ruka?" dijo Michiru dándole un beso en la frente a Haruka.

"¿Por qué siempre me perdonas y me aceptas de vuelta cuando hago cosas estúpidas?" Preguntó Haruka.

Michiru sonrió un poco, esto era un lado de Haruka que muy pocos veían ya que probablemente ella era la única que lo hacía y eso le encantaba. Casi todo el mundo veía en Haruka al típico corredor de coches arrogante y temerario. Pero Michiru sabía que muy dentro de Haruka había una mujer cariñosa y amable que a veces podría ser incluso insegura. Michiru estaba feliz de que Haruka confiara en ella lo suficiente como para mostrarle ese lado. "Porque Te amo," dijo Michiru besando a su esposa de nuevo.

"Pero Michiru por qué?" Haruka volvió a preguntar consiguiendo una mirada extraña de Michiru la cual no vio porque tenía miedo de levantar su rostro y enfrentar esos ojos azules como el mar . "Quiero decir…. eres el tipo de mujer que podría estar con cualquiera que ella quisiera. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué me hace tan especial?"

Michiru se sentó pensando en cómo redactar sus sentimientos y las razones por las cuales amaba Haruka, hasta que finalmente habló: "Porque eres tan hermosa y no me refiero sólo en el exterior; tienes un corazón tan hermoso, hay tanto amor en ti, puedo verlo cada vez que juegas con Hotaru o cuando me tomas en tus brazos y me besa con tanta ternura. Tienes tanto amor para dar, aunque no siempre lo demuestras. Ruka sé sin lugar a dudas en mi corazón que tú eres mi alma gemela, yo estaba destinada a estar contigo, pero incluso si no lo estuviera yo todavía estaría contigo porque para mí eres un ser tan perfecto. Sé que a veces lo arruinas, pero no me importa. Cuando te enojas y dices tonterías sé que no lo dices de corazón porque soy la persona que más te conoce en este mudo. Es por eso que Te amo. "

"Te amo demasiado Michí". Dijo Haruka enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Michiru.

"Haruka, no tengo que quedar embarazada podemos adoptar otro niño." Dijo Michiru.

"No, tienes derecho a ser madre y voy a darte ese niño." Dijo Haruka.

"Ruka es imposible tú no puedes dejarme embarazada." Dijo Michiru.

"Yo sí puedo". Dijo Haruka.

"Haruka! (Levantando una ceja) cuánto has bebido esta noche?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No tomé nada puedes preguntarle a Seiya." Dijo Haruka.

"Seiya?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Si sabes que él finalmente admitió que era lesbiana… Pero gracias a él creo que esto será posible ." Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa.

"Haruka lo que estás diciendo no tiene ningún sentido." Dijo Michiru.

"Mañana vamos a la casa de Cabeza de bombón y con la ayuda de su cristal Seiya me va a mostrar cómo transformarse en un hombre. Entonces puedo conseguir que quedes embarazada y podrás llevar a mi hijo." Dijo Haruka.

"¿Funcionará?" Michiru le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos ante la idea de ser capaz de llevar a los niños de Haruka.

"Tiene que y si no funciona… te juro que voy a ir contigo al hospital y escogeremos un donante. Michiru vamos a tener un bebé de una manera u otra lo prometo." Dijo Haruka inclinándose y besando tiernamente a Michiru.

**Continuará ...**

**Guía rápida de japonés:**

Moshi Moshi: Un saludo telefónico que significa lo mismo que saludar.

Gomen sai: Lo siento

Gracias por los comentarios…

Abrazos


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**(En la mañana)**

Michiru se sentó en el borde de la cama, se había despertado alrededor de una hora antes, pero no quería despertar a Haruka. Ella sólo se quedó mirando a su amante a pensar en las cosas que Haruka le había dicho la noche anterior sobre la forma en que podrían ser capaces de tener un hijo juntos. Haruka giró lo suficiente para que ella se extendiese y se acurrucara en el regazo de Michiru. Michiru sonrió y luego apoyó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Haruka. Cuando se reunió por primera vez con la rubia nunca habría imaginado que era una mimosa. Haruka lentamente abrió los ojos y miró a Michiru, "Hola", dijo la aguamarina.

Haruka miró a Michiru notando que estaba con su bata y sentada en el borde de la cama, "¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado observando dormir?"

"Solo un poco," dijo Michiru; la expresión del rostro de Haruka cambio diciéndole con la mirada que su esposa la había estado un observado un poco más que _"solo un poco"._

"Sólo un poco? Qué… media hora?" le pregunto Haruka a Michiru quien negó con la cabeza y apuntando hacia arriba. "Una hora? Michí! por qué no me has despertado?"

"Porque me gusta ver cuando duermes te veías tan linda". Dijo Michiru y luego se inclinó y la besó. "¿A qué hora nos reunimos con Usagi?"

"No sé… Seiya no me dijo la horas." Dijo Haruka cuando sonó el teléfono. Haruka lo recogió y lo contestó. "Moshi Moshi. Hai a las nueve; si, seguro; estaremos allí." Dijo Haruka y colgó el teléfono. "Era Yaten…. dijo que Seiya nos esperaba en la casa de cabeza de bombón a las nueve."

"Tenemos cerca de dos horas entonces…, ¿qué quieres para el desayuno?" Preguntó Michiru.

* * *

**(Residencia Chiba)**

Usagi se acercó a la puerta en una pijama de conejitos rosados aun medio dormida, era su día libre en la universidad y también el día de Mamoru fuera del hospital. Los dos se habían decidido dormir un poco más, Sólo habían estado casados unos pocos meses. Al abrir la puerta vio a Seiya y Yaten allí de pie. "Seiya-kun, Yaten-kun, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Te dije que deberíamos haber llamado primero", dijo Yaten.

"Bombón, necesitamos tu ayuda. Bueno, en realidad necesitamos que ayudes a Haruka-san y Michiru-san." Dijo Seiya usando el apodo de Usagi.

"¡Oh! ¿Está todo bien con ellas?" dijo Usagi notando que Haruka y Michiru venían caminando atrás de ellos. Haciendo que Usagi corriera hasta ellas agarrándose del brazo de Haruka. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"Whoa Cabeza de Bombón ¿cuál es el alboroto?" pregunto Haruka al ser casi golpeada por Usagi.

"Seiya-kun dijo que necesitaba de mi ayuda ¿qué pasa?" Dijo Usagi.

Michiru sólo comenzó a reír nerviosamente, "Usagi-chan no hay nada malo en nosotras. Pero necesitamos tu ayuda."

"Mi ayuda ….. para qué?" Preguntó Usagi.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar esto adentro." Dijo Yaten.

Usagi estuvo de acuerdo y todos ellos caminaron dentro de la casa y se sentaron en la sala de estar, mientras que le explicaron lo que necesitaban de ella cuando Mamoru entró, "Oh wow! No sabía que teníamos compañía." Dijo Mamoru acomodándose su camisa.

"Mamo-chan, Haruka-san y Michiru-san van a tener un bebé!" Dijo Usagi.

"Ahh!?" dijo Mamoru al no entender cómo dos mujeres podrían tener un bebé. Había visto a Michiru en el hospital un par de veces, pero seguía sin poder atar cabos.

"Queremos tener un bebé eso no significa que lo estamos teniendo aun. Es por eso que estamos aquí. Las Star Ligths van a enseñarme a transformarse en un hombre para que Michiru y yo podramos engendrar un hijo a la antigua. " dijo Haruka dándole una pequeña explicación a Mamoru.

"Yo…. realmente aun no entiendo lo que voy a hacer con mi cristal." Dijo Usagi.

"Yaten y yo estamos acá por eso; la razón por la que no podemos prestar nuestro poder a Haruka se debe a que nosotros contamos con la protección de una estrella mientras que el poder de Haruka viene de un planeta. Estamos bastante seguros de que estos no son compatibles por lo que necesitamos que hagas, es actuar como un convertidor de nuestros poderes con el fin de poder entregárselo a Haruka". Dijo Seiya.

"Ahh ... ok." Dijo Usagi.

"Cabeza de Bombón, sólo concentra tu corazón en lo que quieres hacer." Dijo Haruka acariciando la pierna de Usagi.

Usagi asintió y luego sacó su broche, "Eternal Sailor Moom!"

"Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Neptuno transformación!"

"Poder de Lucha estelar Transformación!"

"Poder de Curación estelar Transformación!"

Los cuatro se transformaron mientras Haruka se mantuvo en su forma mortal. Ellos unieron sus manos y Sailor Moom tomó una de las manos de Healer mientras Neptuno tomó su otra mano. "Está bien… todo el mundo enfóquese en lo que desean." Dijo Healer.

Los cuatro cerraron sus ojos y el aire alrededor de ellos comenzó a soplar con fuerza a pesar de que estaban en el interior. Una brillante luz dorada salió disparado al pecho de Haruka y rodeó su alrededor hasta que no podía ser vista. Haruka gritó de dolor y Neptuno trató de romper el círculo para ayudar a su amante pero Fighter y Healer agarró su mano con fuerza y Neptuno pudo escuchar hablar a Healer aunque salió más como un susurro a causa del viento, "está bien esto es normal. No te preocupes ya casi termina. "

Una segunda luz salió volando de Haruka ésta de color azul y se arremolinó alrededor de Haruka haciendo que la luz de oro desapareciese también. Haruka quedo de pie delante de ellos y cayó al suelo. Healer y Figther finalmente soltaron las manos de Neptuno y ella corrió hacia Haruka cayendo de rodillas junto con su transformación sosteniéndola en su regazo. "Haruka!"

Haruka abrió lentamente los ojos mirando a su alrededor viendo Michiru primero. Ella extendió la mano y tocó la mejilla de su amante. "Estoy bien…un poco adolorida pero bien" Dijo Haruka.

"¿Funcionó?" Preguntó Sailor Moom.

"No me siento diferente". Dijo Haruka levantándose con la ayuda de su amada tocándose el pecho, pero no sintió sus senos, sorprendida bajó la mano a su ingle y tocó algo distinto. "Creo que sí!."

* * *

**(Más tarde esa noche, casa Kaiou / Ten'ou)**

Haruka y Michiru estaban en la habitación; Michiru sólo llevaba una bata de seda, mientras que Haruka estaba de pie con un par de pantalones y una camisa de botones desabrochada. Michiru rozó sus manos a través del pecho plano pero musculoso de Haruka, empujando la camisa de sus hombros y dejándola en el suelo. Michiru le sonrió inclinándose y comenzando a besar su cuello de arriba abajo, llegando a lamer y morder lentamente su pezón. Ella jugó un poco con ellos para después seguir bajando hasta que llegó a los pantalones de Haruka. Lentamente desabrochó el cinturón y los botones de esa prenda deslizándolos hacia abajo dejando a Haruka solo en sus bóxer; al hacer esto "él " corredor se termino de desnudar frente a Michiru arrojando los bóxer fuera del camino, al ver esta acción Michiru se sonrojo y sin pensarlo se coloco de rodillas frente a Haruka; tomando su miembro con la mano acariciándolo poco a poco causando que Haruka gimiera. Después de un tiempo la aguamarina se inclinó lamiendo la punta y tomándolo en su boca chupándolo mientras lo deslizaba dentro y fuera de su boca. Haruka gimió aún más fuerte y le puso las manos en el cabello de Michiru sosteniéndola allí pero sin lastimarla. "M-Michiru pensé que me habías dicho que nunca habías estado con nadie más que conmigo." Dijo Haruka preguntándose cómo Michiru sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Michiru se detuvo pero continuó acariciando la virilidad de él ahora Haruka, "Sólo he estado contigo amor, Usagi me dio algunos consejitos. Avísame cuando sientas como que te vas a venir." Dijo Michiru continuando su labor con su boca.

Haruka echó atrás la cabeza y suspiró; Michiru siempre había sido bueno con la lengua, pero esto era diferente a cualquier cosa que jamás había sentido antes. "Michiru." Dijo Haruka con voz ronca. Michiru se detuvo y miró a su amante quien al ver la cara de Haruka se sonrojó si se podía más. Se puso de pie y le besó, Haruka presiono su cuerpo contra si, sus Manos encontraron rápidamente las correas del vestido de noche de Michiru y los deslizo por sus brazos dejando caer la prenda al suelo. Volvió a besarla y luego sorprendió a Michiru cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola a la cama. Haruka la acostó en la cama y luego se posicionó encima de ella. "Michí ¿estás lista?" Preguntó Haruka.

Michiru asintió lentamente y luego dijo: "Amor, Yo…yo nunca he hecho esto."

"Entonces ya somos dos mi amor." Dijo Haruka besando el cuello de Michiru. "Va a ser igual que cuando utilizó el arnés."

"Ruka, es que casi no me gusta el arnés." Dijo Michiru.

"¿En serio? Yo….yo te he hecho daño con él?"pregunto Haruka con clara preocupación en su rostro.

"No, mi amor, no lo has hecho, pero sé que no eres tú." Dijo Michiru.

"Muy bien, esto va a ser como cuando utilizo el arnés -, pero realmente soy yo esta vez." Dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru pidiendo con su mirada permiso para continuar. Michiru asintió con una sonrisa y Haruka lentamente colocó su miembro en frente de su sexo empujándose suavemente; Michiru abrió su boca causando que Haruka se detuviera. "Michí ¿estás bien!?"

"Sí, Ruka, solo quédate en esa posición un minuto." Dijo Michiru adaptándose a tener Haruka en su interior. Mientras esperaba a que Michiru se sintiera cómoda, Haruka le daba besos en los labios y el cuello susurrando al oído lo mucho que la amaba y que le prometía que le daría un hijo hermoso. "Ruka?" Preguntó Michiru.

"¿Sí amor?" Dijo Haruka.

"Ve despacio." Dijo Michiru. Haruka sonrió, entonces besó a Michiru en sus labios mientras bombea lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, mientras Michiru empezó lentamente a gemir. "Dioses!" Haruka enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Michiru mientras le hacía el amor sorprendiéndose de las sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba. "Ruka más rápido." Michiru jadeó.

Haruka apretó el paso presionando su cara más profundamente en su pecho y presionó más profundamente dentro de su esposa. "Dioses Michí me voy a venir." Dijo Haruka.

"Yo también. Oh Ruka!" Michiru gritó mientras llegaba al clímax y los músculos de su sexo se contraían contra el miembro de Haruka haciendo que también llegara al orgasmo. Haruka cayó encima de Michiru después de su culminación; pero al intentar salir de ella, Michiru envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "Ruka".

"¿Sí?" Haruka susurró casi agotado.

"Eso fue mejor que el arnés." Dijo Michiru con una risita.

Haruka se echó a reír y luego besó a Michiru antes de decir, "yo Aishiteru Michí".

"Aishiteru yo Ruka." Dijo Michiru mientras que en un abrazo ambos quedaron dormidos.

**Continuara**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**Comentarios.**

**Si se me hizo un poco dificil describir a Haruka como él, creo que es por la costumbre jeje.-**

**Gracias por sus comentarios; nos leemos luego.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

** (Cinco semanas más tarde)**

Haruka se despertó tumbado en la cama solo; se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposa, pero no la encontró. Probablemente ella estaba haciendo el desayuno en la planta baja. Haruka se levanto se puso una túnica y fue al baño. Suspiró; él y Michiru había estado tratando durante más de un mes (Muy sacrificados XD) sin resultados. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si era posible dejarla embarazada. Seiya había pensado que si pero Seiya no siempre fue la persona más confiable del mundo para Haruka . Cogió una lata de crema de afeitar y roció en su mano y luego la frotó en su rostro. Michiru había insistido en que se afeitara casi a diario ya que no le gustaba besarlo cuando tenía pelo en la cara diciendo que le hacía cosquillas. Eso y que no habían dicho nada de la transformación a las demás senshis. Los únicos que sabían eran Usagi, Mamoru, las Star Ligths y Setsuna.

Después de que terminó de afeitarse se acercó al armario para vestirse con sus clásicos pantalones y camisas de botones. Bajó por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde había un rico olor a tocino y los huevos. Sentado a la mesa se encontraba Setsuna leyendo el periódico. "Me preguntaba cuando te levantarías, como te la pasaste tan bien con Michiru anoche, que creía que no te vería hasta más tarde!." Dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa ya que llevaba más de un mes con su sueño interrumpido a cada momento de tal manera que estaba pensando seriamente en cambiar de habitación a una más alejada del cuarto de los tortolos ya que su habitación estaba al lado de ellos. "Michiru hizo el desayuno antes de irse." Dijo Setsuna señalando hacia el mostrador.

"Dejo? Pensé que a mí me tocaba llevar a Hotaru a la escuela." Dijo Haruka caminando hacia el mostrador y fijándose en el desayuno, pensando que Michiru había ido a dejar a la niña a la escuela.

"Michiru se ofreció ya que la escuela estaba en camino a su cita." Dijo Setsuna.

"Cita?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Ella no te lo dijo?" pregunto Setsuna mirando a un confuso Haruka. "Michiru tenía una cita en el hospital hoy con la madre de Ami."

Haruka dejó caer el plato en la mesa, dejando a Setsuna, agarrando sus llaves y saliendo por la puerta antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

* * *

**(Hospital Juban)**

"Mizuno-sama, ¿podría por favor hacerme una prueba de embarazo." Dijo Michiru.

"Pero nunca hicimos la inseminación." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"Si, pero quisiera que la hiciera." Preguntó Michiru.

La Dra. Mizuno asintió y luego tomó una aguja fuera del gabinete. Desde que Ami le había dicho acerca de ser una senshi y que la mayoría de sus amigas también eran senshi se detuvo a hacer preguntas ya que la mayoría de las veces la respuesta es que era "una cosa senshi". "Voy a necesitar una muestra de sangre." Ella tomó la muestra y luego se acercó a un microscopio en la habitación poniendo unas gotas en un portaobjetos de vidrio. Se lo puso bajo el microscopio y comprobó los niveles de _gonadotropina coriónica humana_ de la sangre de Michiru. La hormona en particular sólo se presenta en la mujer cuando están embarazadas. "Por Dios!" dijo la Dra. Mizuno volviéndose hacia Michiru, "¿Quién es el padre?" Ella era también una de las pocas que sabía que Haruka era una mujer y era pareja de Michiru desde hace muchos años ya que la Dra. Mizuno era la medico de ambos.

"Soy yo!." Dijo Haruka luego de haber escuchado la pregunta que hiciese la Dra. Mizuno. Ami entro justo detrás del "rubio", quien también escucho la pregunta de su madre.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" pregunto Ami mientras se acercaba al microscopio y miró la muestra de sangre que tenía su madre.

"Estoy un poco de curiosa a decir verdad." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno mirando tanto Haruka como a Michiru pero ellos no estaban prestando atención a nadie más que a la otra.

"¿Por qué me dijiste que pensabas que estabas embarazada?" Dijo Haruka.

"Quería darte una sorpresa y no estaba segura ya que me hice dos pruebas, la primero fue positiva y la segunda negativa. No quería que te hicieras ilusiones." Dijo Michiru.

"Michí, por favor, no me dejes nunca de nuevo." Dijo Haruka envolviendo a la mujer más pequeña en un abrazo besándola en la frente. "Quiero estar allí para cada cita, cada visita al médico, y cada momento. Michí éste es nuestro hijo. No me dejes nunca de nuevo."

Michiru se inclinó hacia Haruka, "Lo siento Ruka. Perdóname?"

"Por supuesto, siempre y cuando cumplas tu promesa." Dijo Haruka, mientras Michiru asintió.

"Perdón por la interrupción, pero no estoy segura de cómo sucedió esto Haruka eres una chica." Dijo Ami.

"Estás segura?" Haruka se rió entre dientes.

"Ruka deja de jugar con la chica. Haruka es un muchacho. Las Star Ligths le ayudaron a transformarse en un hombre para que pudiéramos tener un bebé." Dijo Michiru.

"Espera, eres un chico?" dijo Ami mientras se acercaba con la intención de tocar el pecho de Haruka, pero deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Sí". Dijo Haruka desabrochando varios botones de la camisa.

"Guau". Dijo Ami. "Yo sabía que las Star Ligths podían transformarse en hombres, pero nunca pensé que podíamos hacerlo nosotras. Wow. Felicidades."

"Gracias." Dijo Michiru luego se volvió a Haruka. "Ruka Vamos a tener un bebé!."

Haruka sonrió entonces levanto a Michiru del suelo en un fuerte abrazo haciéndola girar a su alrededor. "Vamos a tener un bebé mi amor."

* * *

**(Residencia Chiba)**

"Seiya pero que están haciendo aquí?" dijo Usagi al ver a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten de pie en su puerta.

"No sé Haruka-san llamó y nos pidió que nos reuniéramos con él aquí." Dijo Taiki.

"Gracias por venir." Dijo Haruka mientras él y Michiru se acercaban.

"Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Taiki.

"Necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden para que Haruka se convierta en mujer otra vez." Dijo Michiru.

"Entonces, ¿es verdad?" dijo Yaten y Michiru asintió. "¡Felicitaciones!"

"Ahh? Preguntó Usagi.

"Bombón Michiru está embarazada." Dijo Seiya.

"¡Oh! Yay!" dijo Usagi abrazando a Michiru.

"Hey, no es que no me guste que nos feliciten pero… ¿podemos convertirme en mujer para que sigamos con la celebración?" Dijo Haruka.

"¡Ah, qué tiene de malo Haruka-san?" Dijo Seiya.

"Hey! A diferencia de algunas personas yo realmente disfruto de ser mujer." Dijo Haruka.

"Me gustas más como una mujer también." Dijo Michiru abrazando a Haruka por detrás. "No es que el ser hombre no ha tenido sus lados positivos." Dijo Michiru colocando su mano sobre la ingle de Haruka.

"Whoa bueno." Dijo Haruka tirando de Michiru para colocarla delante de él mientras la besaba .

"Muy bien vamos a hacer esto rápido; para que ustedes dos puedan conseguir una habitación." Dijo Seiya.

"Ok entren." Dijo Usagi llevándolos al interior de la casa. Una vez allí sacó su broche y se transformo en Sailor Moon haciendo lo mismo las Star Ligths y Michiru.

"Michí ¿estás segura de que es seguro?" dijo Haruka volviéndose hacia Neptuno.

"Estaré bien." Dijo Neptuno.

"Me sentiría mejor si no participaras ." dijo Haruka acariciando su cabello aguamarina, "Maker esta acá , ella puede tomar tu lugar."

"Ruka". Dijo Neptuno.

"Michí, no quiero que te pase nada a ti o a nuestro bebé." Dijo Haruka inclinándose para besar a Michiru de nuevo.

"Está bien Ruka." Dijo Neptuno dejando caer su transformación.

"Haruka-san ¿estás listo?" Preguntó Sailor Moon. Haruka asintió y luego dio un paso entre las senshis mientras Michiru retrocedió.

El viento se levantó en torno a ellos y una luz azul brillante salió disparado al pecho de Haruka dando vueltas a su alrededor. Una medida luz lo envolvió y Haruka gritó de dolor. Michiru quería correr hacia Haruka como la última vez, pero las palabras de Healer de la última vez que volvieron a ella calmándola un poco, "No te preocupes, esto es normal." Michiru levantó la vista cuando Haruka volvió a gritar mientras lo envolvía una luz dorada y hacía desaparecer la luz azul y luego desapareciendo ambas dejando a Haruka a caer al suelo. Michiru se abrió paso entre las Star Lights, tomando en sus brazos a Haruka. "Ruka". Dijo Michiru mientras Haruka abrió los ojos mirando a Michiru luego inclinándose hacia delante para darle un beso. Michiru la sostuvo cerca de ella de tal manera que podía sentir el pecho y los senos de Haruka en su contra. "Bienvenido de nuevo mi amor." Dijo Michiru sonriendo y devolviendo el beso.

**Continuará...**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

La **gonadotropina coriónica humana, o hCG (del inglés: human chorionic gonadotropin**) es una hormona glicoproteica producida durante el embarazo por el embrión en desarrollo después de la fecundación y posteriormente por el sincitiotrofoblasto (parte de la placenta).

Que estén Bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

** (Una semana más tarde - Semana 5 del embarazo)**

Michiru y Hotaru se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina a trabajar en la tarea de matemáticas de Hotaru. Haruka estaba todavía en el trabajo y Setsuna estaba en su cuarto de costura, trabajando en su nueva línea de ropa y había decidido hacer una línea de maternidad sólo por Michiru. Michiru dejó escapar un largo bostezo y luego estiró su pequeña pero creciente vientre. "Michiru-mama ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Estoy bien solo un poco cansada." Dijo Michiru.

"Has estado muy cansada últimamente Michiru-mama." Dijo Hotaru.

"Es porque estoy embarazada hime-chan." Dijo Michiru.

"Eso significa que vas a tener un bebé?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Sí, eso significa que vas a ser una hermana mayor." Michiru dijo

"Es por eso tu vientre está creciendo ¿no?" Dijo Hotaru. "No es como Haruka-papa que cuando la temporada de carrera ha terminado ella empieza a comer mucho. Entonces tiene que correr el doble que cuando no esta tan gordo "

Michiru miró a la niña y se rió; cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono. "Moshi Moshi". Dijo Michiru contestado el teléfono sin dejar de reír un poco.

"Kaiou-san? Es la Dra. Mizuno." Dijo la madre de Ami.

"Sí Mizuno-sama ¿qué necesitas?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Yo estaba revisando la última muestra de sangre que me diste y me di cuenta de que tus niveles de HCG son un poco altos, ¿sería capaz de venir en la mañana para un ultra-sonido?" -Preguntó la doctora Mizuno.

"Los niveles de HCG?" Pregunto Michiru sonando un poco preocupada.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse sólo quiero hacer un poco más de pruebas, no te preocupes te lo explicare mañana puedes venir?" -Preguntó la doctora Mizuno.

"A qué hora?" Preguntó Michiru.

"a las dos estaría bien para ti?" Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"Haruka no llega a casa hasta las tres de mañana, podemos llegar a las tres y media?" pregunto Michiru.

"Las tres y media está bien…. Te veré mañana." Dijo la Dra.

Michiru colgó el teléfono y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Hotaru. "Michiru-mama he terminado puedo salir a jugar?"

Michiru miro la tarea para asegurarse que la tarea efectivamente estuviera hecha. "Adelante cariño. Simplemente no te ensucies mucho que saldremos en la noche." Hotaru saltó para poner su tarea de nuevo en su mochila y luego se dirigió escaleras arriba para guardarlo en su lugar y cambiarse la ropa de la escuela. Michiru sonrió mientras veía a la niña y luego marcó el número de la pista para decirle a Haruka acerca de la cita de mañana.

**(Más tarde esa noche)**

Michiru se encontraba con su violín en la mano, llevaba un vestido de color azul claro que le llegaba al suelo, era sin mangas con un cuello alto, y tenía el pelo suelto en cascada alrededor de su cara. Se acercó a un micrófono mirando a la multitud de personas que estaban allí. Recorrió la multitud mirando hacia el balcón de siempre, en la pidió ser dejado para ser ocupado por su familia y amigos; sin embargo ella sólo vio a Setsuna y Hotaru sentadas allí. Desde que Hotaru empezó a tomar clases de violín dadas por Michiru quería venir a todos sus conciertos la niña en realidad se estaba volviendo bastante buena también. Se volvió un poco para ver un piano en el borde del escenario y se encontró con una rubia familiar sentada, vistiendo un esmoquin negro. "Me gustaría agradecerles a todos por venir esta noche. Aunque estoy triste a decir verdad ya que este es el último concierto que daré por un tiempo. Tengo la intención de tomar un tiempo libre para estar con mi familia, pero no se preocupen ya que no es permanente. Como el final y cierre del concierto, esta noche hare un dueto con mi maravilloso compañero del alma Ten'ou Haruka ". dijo Michiru haciendo un gesto a Haruka que estaba de pie, haciendo esta una reverencia.

Haruka se sentó de nuevo y Michiru levantó su violín a la barbilla acariciando el arco a través de un hermoso sonido que venía de él. Michiru cerró los ojos mientras tocaba y se sentía como que era llevada a otro mundo. Estaba de pie en una playa y podía escuchar a través del sonido a las olas. Oyó un piano participar y sentir el viento que soplaba en su cabello y luego sintió un par de manos envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Ella se echó hacia atrás sobre la persona a su espalda sintiendo como esas manos en su cintura se movían por sus costados descansando en su vientre, subiendo una de esas manos a su cabello para acariciarlo mientras un par de labios acariciaban su cuello susurrando palabras de amor al oído. Después de lo que parecieron horas, la música se detuvo y la playa se desvaneció dejando Michiru de pie en el escenario mirando a un auditorio lleno de gente de pie quien aplaudía. Alguien se acercó a ella y tomó su violín y entonces Haruka estaba tomando su brazo lateral inclinándose ambas ante la multitud.

**(El día siguiente Juban Hospital)**

"Michiru, Haruka mi madre les está esperando en la habitación seis, por aquí." Dijo Ami quien caminaba por el pasillo. Dentro de la habitación la Dra. Mizuno se sentó en una silla de espera.

"Ah Kaiou-san, Ten'ou-san bienvenida. Kaiou-san, podrías desvestirte y ponerte esta bata." Dijo la madre de Ami señalando a una bata y luego una pantalla para cambiarse.

Michiru asintió recogió la bata y caminó detrás de la pantalla para cambiarse ", Mizuno-sama usted mencionó algo acerca de los niveles de HGC a Michiru?" dijo Haruka sentándose en la silla libre.

"HCG gonadotropina coriónica humana. Es una hormona que se encuentra en las mujeres embarazadas. Los Niveles de Kaiou-san son altos, aunque eso no es nada de qué preocuparse. Algunas mujeres tienen niveles más altos, pero cuando eso sucede es indicativo de la posibilidad de un bebe con El síndrome de Down. Pero para el caso de Michiru y sus niveles podríamos estar hablando de gemelos". Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"Gemelos!?" dijo Michiru que salía de la pantalla en donde se cambio para usar la bata de hospital.

"Los altos niveles de HCG a menudo significan gemelos. Hay una posibilidad de que usted está esperando gemelos." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre el síndrome de Down?" Pregunto Haruka con preocupación en su rostro.

"Esa es una posibilidad poco frecuente ya que no somos capaces de probar eso, lo cual comprobaríamos en un par de semanas, específicamente cerca de la semana diez, pero por estar en la tercera semana vamos a hacer un muestreo de vellosidades coriónicas también conocida como prueba de CVS para asegurarse. Como dije la probabilidad de que eso pase no es muy alto, así que no te preocupes por eso aún. Ahora Kaiou-san acuéstate sobre la mesa vamos a hacer un ultrasonido". Dijo la doctora mientras Michiru se subió a la mesa y Ami puso una manta sobre el regazo tirando la bata exponiendo el vientre de Michiru. "Hay una posibilidad de saber si hay un bebé o si se trata de gemelos en la actualidad."

La Dr. Mizuno frotó una crema fría en el vientre de Michiru luego presiono suavemente el dispositivo de ultrasonidos a la misma. En la pantalla al lado de ellos una imagen del vientre de Michiru apareció con dos pequeños círculos en el mismo. "Hay dos!" dijo Haruka apuntando a la pantalla.

"Lo que se están viendo son los sacos gestacionales. Y viendo que dos, quiere decir que es una muy buena posibilidad de que sea gemelos." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"Ruka mira son nuestros bebés." Dijo Michiru agarrando la mano de Haruka.

"Son preciosos Michí". Dijo Haruka besando a Michiru en la mejilla.

**(Más tarde esa noche en la casa Kaiou / Ten'ou)**

"Son gemelos?" dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa en su rostro con una expresión en la que Haruka podía jurar que ya lo sabía. "Felicitaciones. Apuesto a que será hermosas chicas."

"Niñas?" Haruka le preguntó al guardián del tiempo y el espacio. "¿Hay algo que sepas que nosotras no?"

"Es una corazonada." Dijo la guardián del tiempo.

"Setsuna no hay algún tipo de tabú sobre eso?" Michiru se rió.

"De tener una corazonada?" Preguntó Setsuna luego se rió, "Realmente es sólo una corazonada."

"Setsuna-mama; Michiru-mama realmente va a tener dos niñas?" pregunto Hotaru mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Setsuna.

"Tal vez mi niña. ¿Estás preparada para ser una hermana mayor?" Dijo Setsuna.

"Yo voy a ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo!" dijo la niña.

"Bueno, ya sabes las buenas hermanas mayores siempre hacen lo correcto?" dijo Haruka mirando el reloj.

"Como?" pregunto Hotaru emocionada.

"Ellos van a la cama a tiempo y tu ya te pasaste de tu hora de dormir. Ahora corre por las escaleras y cepíllate los dientes Subiré dentro de unos minutos para cobijarte" Dijo Haruka. Hotaru asintió y se levantó de un salto del regazo de Setsuna corriendo por las escaleras.

"Las buenas hermanas mayores no corren en la casa!" dijo Michiru mientras Hotaru estaba a mitad de camino por las escaleras. la niña se detuvo y comenzó a caminar. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a durar?"

"No lo sé, pero Hotaru es una muy buena chica." Dijo Haruka.

"Y tú eres un buen padre." Dijo Michiru besando a Haruka.

"Lo sé…..Yo soy el mejor." Dijo Haruka besando la espalda de Michiru. "Mmmm, sabes? Mejor me apuro a cobijar y dormir a Hotaru?"

"Por supuesto, te espero en la habitación." Dijo Michiru guiñando un ojo.

"Saben!? De veras pensé que una vez Michiru quedara embarazada disminuirían sus relaciones." Setsuna suspiró preguntándose cuándo podría reponer todo el sueño perdido.

"Sabes Setsuna, a ti te hace falta echar un polvo, para que se te quite lo amargado." Dijo Haruka mientras subía las escaleras.

"Creo que todo el sexo que tienen ustedes es más de lo que pueden aguantar los ocupantes de esta casa." Dijo Setsuna.

"Realmente Setsuna cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo? Necesitamos conseguirte un novio o prefiere una novia?" dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y salió detrás de Haruka sin en espera de una respuesta. Dejando a Setsuna con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, preguntándose cómo fue capaz Michiru de seguirle la broma a Haruka.

Al subir las escaleras Michiru se detuvo un momento frente a la habitación de Hotaru para ver a su rubia sentada en el borde de la cama quien le entregaba a la niña un pequeño oso de peluche y cantando suavemente para ella. Michiru le sonrió Haruka, realmente era un buen 'padre'. Haruka terminó su canción y la besó en la frente acercándose a la mesa junto a la cama de Hotaru para apagarla luz. "Buenas noches princesa." Dijo Haruka mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Encontrándose con Michiru frente a ella, sonriéndole Haruka le dijo: "Supongo que quieres un beso de buenas noches también?"

"¿y…también me cantaras?" Dijo Michiru.

"Ca….cantar? No estaba cantando yo….. le estaba contando una historia." Haruka mintió un poco avergonzada de que su pareja le escuchara cantar.

"de veras?..."dijo Michiru con una sonrisa picara; "Sonaba como si estuvieras cantando." Michiru entrelazó su mano en la de Haruka y la dirigió a su dormitorio.

"Bueno, yo no lo hacía." Continuo Haruka.

"Claro que no eras tú! Pero sabes? tienes una voz para cantar realmente agradable." Dijo Michiru.

"Gracias." Dijo Haruka renunciando a su negación de que ella estaba cantando.

"Tal vez te convenza mas delante de que me cantes mientras toco mi violín." Dijo Michiru.

"No me presiones." Dijo Haruka levantando a Michiru y llevándola a su habitación. "Ahora bien…ahora me he puesto a pensar y es hora de que tú me cantes a mi amor….y creo que cantaras mi nombre esta noche mientras te dejo sin aliento."

"Ahhh! Tu lo que quieres es que no dejemos dormir a Setsuna verdad?" pregunto Michiru consiguiendo una gran sonrisa de parte de Haruka, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellas.

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**Definitivamente esta pareja derrama miel por todos lados...**

**Gracias a los que comentan, y a los que no...pues tambien gracias por que se que leen esta historia que aunque no es mia me emociono al saber que les gusta.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**(Dormitorio de Haruka y Michiru, seis semanas de embarazo)**

Haruka entró en la habitación con una bandeja con una cúpula de plata encima en la cual traía el desayuno de Michiru junto con una taza caliente de té de jengibre y un jarrón pequeño con rosas en él. Ella sabía que no debía traer un té de manzanilla que hasta hace poco era su el té favorito de Michiru, Ella le había dicho que el olor de ese té la ponía enferma. Aunque últimamente todo lo que le llevaba Haruka hacia que su pobre esposa se sintiera enferma. Incluso Michiru le había prohibido a Haruka utilizar su colonia favorita y le había pedido que cuando llegara a casa de las pistas tenía que ducharse antes de pensar acercársele siquiera para quitarse el olor de la gasolina de encima. Haruka dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y luego se sentó del borde de la cama inclinándose suavemente para besar los labios de Michiru, hasta que despertó. "Feliz cumpleaños Michí". Dijo Haruka acariciando con su mano el cabello de Michiru.

"Ruka". Dijo Michiru pero sus labios fueron reclamados por otro beso.

Haruka se apartó y ayudó a Michiru a sentarse y luego cogió la bandeja hasta colocarla sobre el regazo de ella. "Te hice el desayuno."

Michiru levantó el té y bebió lentamente. "Ruka espero que no sea nada del otro mundo sabes que no he podido retener nada últimamente." Haruka sonrió entonces recogido la cúpula de plata revelando unos trozos de pan tostado y un poco de mermelada de fresa. Michiru se echó a reír y luego cogió un trozo de pan tostado mordiéndola lentamente. Había leído que las náuseas matutinas eran peor con gemelos y tenían razón. Aunque ella todavía quería saber por qué se llama enfermedad de la mañana, porque para ella daba igual si era de día o de noche. Haruka había estado haciendo todo lo posible para consolarla, pero a veces nada le ayudaba.

"Cuando termines de comer te preparare el baño." Dijo Haruka sentada junto a Michiru entregándole un sobre grande que había quedado en la bandeja.

"Ruka ¿qué es esto?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Sólo un pequeño regalo." Dijo Haruka tirando de él sobre un calendario y entregándoselo a Michiru. "busca Marzo." Dijo.

Era un calendario de los hombres de las carreras de Fórmula 1; Michiru volcó el calendario buscando el mes de marzo para ver una foto de Haruka apoyado en su coche usando sólo la mitad inferior de su traje de pista. La sesión de fotos se debió haber hecho mientras Haruka era un hombre. Michiru no sabía que Haruka había hecho esa sesión de fotos. "Haruka cuando hiciste esto?"

"Hace unas semanas antes de que quedaras embarazada, tuve que convencer a Otoya de que me encontré con alguien con un aspecto similar al mío para que posara en lugar de mí, pretendiendo ser yo. Fue muy divertido." Dijo Haruka. "Mira hacia abajo….. en las fechas." Michiru se percato entonces que el calendario estaba marcado en algunas fechas que decían cosas como 'sexta semana, séptima semana,' Entonces Michiru empezó a ojear los demás meses notando que estaban igual de marcados el doce de octubre donde decía que era la fecha de posible nacimiento de los bebés.

"Haruka" dijo Michiru y sin saber que mas decir sólo agarró la camisa de Haruka y se acerco a sus labios más cerca para darle un beso. "Es maravilloso."

Michiru terminó su desayuno y luego siguió a Haruka al cuarto de baño. Se quitó el camisón y se metió en el agua caliente. Haruka metió la mano en las burbujas y luego se acerco por la parte superior de la cabeza de Michiru, "¿Te importa si me uno a ustedes?"

"De ningún modo". Dijo Michiru sonriendo tirándole un poco de burbujas a Haruka.

Haruka se quito su pijama y luego se metió en la bañera de hidromasaje grande sentados detrás de Michiru, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del vientre de la mujer aguamarina. "Te estás haciendo más grande." Dijo con una sonrisa al oído de ella

"Siento como que estoy gorda." Dijo Michiru mirando el espejo junto a ellos y viendo un grano en su rostro "Y fea." Agrego.

"Tú no estás gorda y eres hermosa." Dijo Haruka besando el cuello de Michiru, para que mejorara su humor y evitar esos cambios que últimamente había estado teniendo. "Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo."

"Haruka hay un montón de mujeres más guapas que yo." Dijo Michiru.

"No!, no las hay, porque eres la única mujer que llevaba a mi hijo. ¿O debería decir mis hijos." Haruka se echó a reír.

"Kami-sama no puedo creer que estamos teniendo un bebé y no puedo creer que estamos teniendo gemelos." Dijo Michiru.

"Lo sé." Dijo Haruka moviendo sus manos a los pechos de de Michiru, haciendo que esta pegara un brinco de inmediato. "Estás bien?" pregunto Haruka preocupada.

"Mis pechos, últimamente están más sensibles." Dijo Michiru un poco avergonzada.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Haruka preguntó, haciendo que Michiru negara con la cabeza en negación. Haruka con una sonrisa siguió mensaje ando los pechos de Michiru haciendo que la otra mujer empezara a gemir y se recostara más en ella. Haruka estaba un poco sorprendida a Michiru siempre le gustaba cuando ella jugaba con sus pechos pero hoy era como si estuviera al borde de un orgasmo. "Huh! tan sensible?" Haruka bromeó mientras se detenía.

"Ten'ou Haruka no te atrevas a parar." Dijo Michiru abriendo los ojos y mirando a Haruka.

"Sí, señora". Dijo Haruka mientras se reanuda su masaje por los pechos de Michiru, pero su mano derecha se deslizó por entre las piernas de Michiru, "¿Estas igual de sensible aquí?" Haruka preguntó frotándole las paredes exteriores del sexo de su diosa. "Mmm!, Yo creo que sí." Dijo Haruka empujando un dedo dentro de ella y suavemente se mueve hacia adentro y hacia fuera. Michiru no podía hablar entre ministraciones de Haruka en sus pechos y en su sexo hasta que abrió un poco mas su boca dejando salir todo el aire que tenia mientras se recostaba en su esposa respirando pesadamente.

"Te amo, Haruka"

**(Más tarde esa noche)**

Todas las senshis más Mamoru y las star ligths se sentaron en la sala de estar de la mansión de las exteriores. Hotaru y Setsuna no estaban allí a pesar de que estaban en la cocina dando los últimos toques en la torta de Michiru. Michiru había dicho que quería decirles a todos sobre el bebé. Claro que un buen número de ellos lo sabía ya, pero sólo Setsuna, Hotaru y Ami sabía que era gemelos. "Feliz cumpleaños Michiru-san." Dijo Usagi todavía un poco insegura de lo que todos estaban haciendo aquí. Los Cumpleaños para Haruka y Michiru eran algo que por lo general celebran a solas y con las otras dos outers.

"Gracias Usagi-chan. Haruka y yo tenemos algo que queremos decirles a todos y es por eso que los hemos invitado. ¿No es así Ruka?" dijo Michiru mirando a Haruka que estaba sentada en un mismo asiento. Michiru llevaba un vestido suelto que le ocultaba su creciente barriga mientras Haruka estaba en un par de jeans y una camiseta suelta.

"Amor! Creo que deberías decirles tu." Dijo Haruka con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Michiru dándole un apretón.

"Ok, bueno…Algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, pero Ruka y yo vamos a tener un bebé." Dijo Michiru.

"¿Estás embarazada?" pregunto Makoto con su hijo en su regazo; Nobuya él era apenas de casi un año de edad. Todas las senshis se sorprendieron de que Makoto hubiera tenido por primogénito un niño, todas pensaron que sería una niña y que sería la próxima Sailor Júpiter. Pero Makoto dijo que no se preocuparan ya que ella no estaba pensando en quedarse solo con un hijo. Ella miró a Michiru quien asintió. "Espera, ¿cómo es eso posible? Ambas son niñas".

"Las Star Ligths, no son las únicas que puede transformar en hombres. Ellos y Usagi-chan me ayudaron a hacerlo así que pude dejar embarazada a Michiru." Dijo Haruka.

"Entonces eres un hombre?" Preguntó Minako muy emocionada.

"Nop! Volvía a ser yo después de que Michiru se quedó embarazada." Dijo Haruka.

"¿Qué se siente ser un hombre?" Preguntó Minako. "¿Alguna vez te viste a ti misma? O te reconocías?...es decir sabias cómo funcionaba tu…."

"Mina-chan!" dijo Makoto mirando a Minako, "Haruka siempre ha sido gay, así que no es de tu incumbencia si le gustaba o sabia como ser hombre o no! Además eso no es algo que se pregunta."

"Gomen sai Haruka." Dijo Minako.

"Está bien Minako, la verdad era que no me fije tanto en mi cuerpo ya que tenía algo mucho más bonito delante de mí y era alguien mucho más interesante que realmente me mantuvo muy ocupada." Dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru y besándola en la mejilla. "Fue un poco extraño ser un hombre. Usar el baño era realmente muy raro, ahora me rio al pensar como me quejaba cuando me depilaba las piernas pero ahora veo que eso no es nada comparado a aprender a afeitarme la cara pensé que tarde o temprano iba a cortarme el cuello , si no era porque Michiru me ayudaba, juro que eso hubiera pasado".

"Oh Haruka no fue tan malo; además sólo tenías que afeitarte cada dos días y yo lo hice la mayor parte del tiempo." Dijo Michiru.

"Pero tú fuiste la que te ofreciste verdad?." Haruka bromeó.

"Pero fue solo una vez". Dijo Michiru en un tono Juguetón.

"Michiru imagino también fue extraño para ti …. Quiero decir alguna vez habías estado con un hombre?" Preguntó Ami con un poco de vergüenza.

"No, sólo he estado con Haruka. Era un poco extraño al principio. Sabía algunas cosas pero realmente no sabía lo que estábamos haciendo. La primera vez solo nos dejamos ir y bueno fue extraño." Dijo Michiru.

"Después alquilamos algunas películas y experimentamos un poco más." Dijo Haruka.

Todos los presentes se le empezaron a poner las mejillas muy rosadas por las explicaciones de la pareja cuando:

"Michiru-mama el pastel está listo!" dijo Hotaru entrando en la sala con un poco de glaseado en su mejilla.

"Princesa ven aquí tienes algo en tu cara." Dijo Haruka subiendo a la niña en su regazo y limpiando el glaseado con un pañuelo.

"Michiru-mama le dijiste a todos acerca de mis pequeñas hermanas?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Hermanas?" Dijo Usagi. "Hotaru sólo tendrán un bebé." Continuo.

"No Michiru-mama va a tener dos niñas pequeñas." Dijo Hotaru mirando a su madre adoptiva. "Y yo voy a ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo!"

Michiru solo sonrió por lo espontanea que podía ser su hija y dijo; "En realidad, nos acabamos de enterar la semana pasada tendremos gemelos. Es demasiado pronto para saber el sexo, aunque Setsuna tiene una 'corazonada' que van a ser niñas". Dijo Michiru.

"¿De cuánto estás Michiru?" Preguntó Makoto.

"Seis semanas". Michiru respondió.

"Seis semanas! tienes la enfermedad de la mañana he!?" Preguntó Makoto.

"Oh, no me lo recuerdes." Dijo Michiru.

"Trata de comer galletas de jengibre o un poco de té de jengibre." Dijo Makoto.

"He probado el té y ha ayudado. Tendré que conseguir unas galletas para tratar eso también." Dijo Michiru.

"comprare un poco mañana." Dijo Haruka.

Setsuna entró en la sala de estar viendo a Hotaru en el regazo de Haruka. "Hotaru pensé que te dije que les dijeras que el pastel estaba listo."

"Ella lo hizo! Pero nos hemos distraído un poco." Dijo Taiki sonriendo a Setsuna encantadoramente.

"Con estas dos no es algo difícil de hacer." Dijo Setsuna señalando a Haruka y Michiru.

"Bueno…..Dios no quiera que hagamos esperar a la Guardiana del tiempo." Dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie cargando a Hotaru con ella.

**Continuará ...**

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Gracias por sus comentarios….

Osaka : Una historia de Vampiros?.Mmmm la verdad aun no me encontrado una en Ingles para traérselas al español, aunque estoy leyendo una en español, Sabes? el Ingles y yo nos peleamos constantemente pero hago lo que puedo, si tu sabes de alguna historia, dimela para ver que se puede hacer ya que no todos los escritores dan autorización para traer sus historias al español; me alegro que te guste la historia y que te hayas dado el tiempo de comentar... y para responder a tu otra pregunta estamos exactamente a la mitad de la historia

Michiruka: Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, asi que tú hubieras dejado a Haruka de hombre jeje, muy buena esa, a mi en lo personal me gusta de ambas maneras, aunque no se que pasaría si en la vida real me "la" encontrara O me "lo" encontrara...pero el destino es cruel.-

Hanniel: Me agrada que te guste y que estes pendiente de la historia, gracias por tu comentario

Li06: trato de actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo, esto es cada dos o tres días, tenme paciencia

Kaien Tenoh: Que decir de ti mas que...Gracias por tus comentarios y estar pendiente de la historia

Truchi-Kaioh: Espero que te esten gustando las actualizaciones

Lunita Hikari: Me alegro que te guste esta historia

: Gracias por estar pendiente de la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAPÍTULO 7_**

(**Casa de las exteriores, once semanas de embarazo)**

Haruka bajó las escaleras vestida con su uniforme de la pista; Michiru se sentó en el sofá con una revista en sus manos. Miró a Haruka con una mirada insatisfecha en su rostro cuando vio a su esposa. "Haruka pensé que hoy tenias libre?"

"Ferrari tiene un coche nuevo que quieren que lo pruebe." Dijo Haruka.

"Haruka pensé que teníamos planes para hoy." Dijo Michiru.

"Algo como esto no sucede todo el tiempo Michí. Este es un coche de alto secreto en el que se ha estado trabajando." dijo Haruka a Michiru.

"¿Has olvidado que fecha es hoy?" Michiru dijo mirando a Haruka que estaban allí sin decir nada. "lo prometiste."

"Michí voy a ir a comprar la ropa de maternidad contigo otro día." Dijo Haruka: "Esto solo se da es una vez en la vida y es muy importante para mí."

"Más importante que tus hijos?" dijo Michiru poniendo de pie con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"Vamos amor! es sólo la compra de la ropa." Dijo Haruka. "Habrá otros momentos en los cuales tu vientre crecerá más y deberemos comprar más ropa."

"Se te olvidó? No es así?! Haruka Ten'ou cómo pudiste olvidar!?" grito Michiru.

"Olvidarme de qué?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Tengo mi cita de Control Prenatal, para saber el sexo de nuestros hijos y hoy íbamos a ir a comprar ropa también" Dijo Michiru.

"Vamos Michí, eso es hasta la semana vigésima." Dijo Haruka mirando su teléfono celular, "Shimatta hoy es el vigésimo mes".

"Sí Haruka es hoy el vigésimo mes." Le confirmo Michiru.

"Amor, probar este coche es muy importante para mí, si no conduzco hoy, se lo van a dar a otro conductor y si es así…..." Dijo Haruka queriendo decir más acercándose a Michiru para abrazarla, pero Michiru la cortó.

"Me prometiste que no te perderías una sola cita." dijo Michiru apartándose de Haruka y dándole la espalda.

"Y lo decía en serio. Déjame terminar. La cita no es hasta las tres de hoy verdad?" dijo Haruka causando que Michiru asintiera pero sin volverse a Haruka. "Creo que puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez, si termino lo más rápido que puedo y me ducho y me cambio en las pistas puedo llegar a tiempo."

"Haruka! Sera mejor que llegues a tiempo." Dijo Michiru.

Haruka se puso detrás de Michiru tirando de ella contra su pecho y besándola en la mejilla y luego en el cuello le dijo:. "Lo prometo. Nada podrá evitar que llegue a tiempo."

* * *

**(En Las pistas)**

"Sr. Bianchini este es Ten'ou Haruka nuestro mejor piloto y tres veces campeón del mundo." Dijo Otoya presentándole a Haruka

"Haruka, él es el Sr. Bianchini es el representante de Ferrari"

"Es un honor conocerlo señor Ten'ou" dijo el Sr. Bianchini estrechando la mano de Haruka.

"Por favor, llámame Haruka. Bianchini-sama." Dijo Haruka. "Es un honor ser el primero en conducir el nuevo coche".

"Estamos listos para empezar cuando usted desee Sr. Bianchini." Dijo Otoya.

"Vamos a el entonces." Dijo el Sr. Bianchini acercándose él y Otoya a la torre de control.

Haruka se acercó al coche, pero se detuvo junto al vehículo sintiendo al viento soplar su cabello. "El viento sopla con fuerza." Susurro Haruka para sí misma.

"¿Has dicho algo?" Un miembro del equipo de mecánicos preguntó.

Haruka negó con la cabeza y luego se subió en el coche y tomo su casco. "Este sentimiento es extraño, pero no siento un enemigo cerca." Haruka pensó para sí misma.

"buena suerte Ten'ou." Dijo el hombre, pero Haruka apenas lo escuchó cuando ella arranco y se marchó a toda prisa a la pista.

"Está bien Haruka, danos un par de vueltas de calentamiento antes de recorrer la pista a toda velocidad." Haruka pudo oír esto de parte de Otoya por medio de su audífono.

"Esta bien". Dijo Haruka por el micrófono. Lo hizo un par de vueltas de calentamiento para conocer los neumáticos y empezar a aumentar la velocidad en la pista "se maneja muy bien." Dijo Haruka.

"Tómalo con calma Haruka te encuentras cerca de los 320 kilómetros." Dijo Otoya.

"No hay problema. El coche va bien." Dijo Haruka: "Kuso!"

"Haruka ¿qué demonios estás haciendo estás demasiado cerca de la pared. Shimatta Harukaaaa!; en una vuelta que Haruka tomo muy abierta le fue imposible controlar el vehículo haciendo que este chocara contra el concreto.

"Consigan un equipo de rescate ahora!" dijo Otoya llamando a los auxiliares y ambulancias destacadas en los pits saliendo corriendo de la torre a la pista.

* * *

**(Hospital Juban 3:25 p.m.)**

**"**¿Dónde diablos estás?" dijo Michiru mirando su reloj por enésima vez. "Juro Haruka que te matare si te llegas a presentar con alguna excusa tonta!"

"¿Crees que ella se retraso en las pistas?" Preguntó Ami.

"Oh, mejor que ni se le ocurra haberlo hecho." Dijo Michiru.

"Kaiou-san quieres volver a reprogramar la cita? no habría ningún problema" –dijo la doctora Mizuno.

"le daré solo cinco minutos más y luego entrare a hacerme la ultra sin ella." Dijo Michiru. "Oh Haruka vas a pagar por esto."

* * *

**(CASA DE LAS EXTERIORES)**

Setsuna se sentó a la mesa con Hotaru a leer un libro mientras la más pequeña trabajaba en su tarea. Setsuna levantó la vista al escuchar el timbre del teléfono, pero se extraño, ya que no era el teléfono de la casa si no el celular de Michiru, entró en la cocina para encontrar el teléfono que se encontraba en el desayunador. "Moshi Moshi". Dijo al contestar el aparato viendo que la llamada era de Mamoru.

"Michiru?" pregunto Mamoru sonando un poco en pánico.

"No, es Setsuna Mamoru ¿estás bien?" Dijo Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san esta Michiru contigo?" Dijo Mamoru.

"No, ella tenía una cita con la madre de Ami., peo al parecer olvido su teléfono en casa." Dijo Setsuna. "Que sucede? Algo está mal?"

"Es Haruka!, se produjo un accidente en las pistas." Dijo Mamoru.

"Kami-sama esta ella….. está bien?" Dijo Setsuna.

"Es demasiado pronto para decirlo." Dijo Mamoru.

* * *

**(HOSPITAL JUBAN)**

Mamoru subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el piso en donde tenía su consultorio la Dra. Mizuno, entro tan rápido que casi atropello a una enfermera en la estación de enfermería: "¿En donde se encuentra la Dra. Mizuno?", preguntó.

"Ella está en su oficina, pero está con un paciente!" dijo La enfermera pero Mamoru ya se había ido.

Llegó a su oficina y simplemente sin tocar abrió la puerta para encontrar a Ami y Michiru ras ella, Michiru se miraba con un rostro bastante enojado.

"Michiru." Dijo Mamoru al recuperar el aliento. "Necesito que vengas conmigo a la UCI _(Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos)_, hubo un accidente en las pistas."

"Dios mío Haruka! ¿Qué pasó?" dijo Michiru empujando a Mamoru para que le mostrara el camino.

"Los paramédicos dijeron que al parecer la dirección del coche fallo y se estrelló contra la pared a 320 kilómetros." Dijo Mamoru.

"Shimatta!" Dijo Michiru.

"Tiene suerte de estar viva todavía con un accidente como ese." Dijo Mamoru mientras era detenido por la enfermera en la estación que lleva a la UCI.

"Doctor Chiba todos los visitantes tienen que tener un permiso especial para entrar acá " dijo la mujer de pie mostrándole un tablero con clip.

Mamoru tomo el tablero y se la arrojo a la enfermera, "Ellas es Michiru Kaiou esposa de Haruka Ten'ou."

"La esposa?" Pregunto la mujer, algo extrañada, pero ya se habían ido. Los datos que tenía el hospital decían que Ten'ou era mujer.

Michiru entro a la habitación en donde tenían a Haruka quien la vio acostada en la cama con muchas máquinas conectadas a ella. La cara de Haruka estaba magullado, con un brazo enyesado y vendas envueltas alrededor de su pecho. "Haruka". dijo Michiru dejándose caer de rodillas y apoyándose en la cama.

Mamoru la ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en una silla junto a la cama. "Ella sufrió una conmoción cerebral, fractura de tres costillas y fracturas en la muñeca derecha en seis lugares diferentes. Lo peor de todo no son tanto los golpes ya que no los siente ya que… Ella está en coma."

"Estado de coma? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará así?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No lo sé..pueden ser unos pocos días o unas pocas semanas ….pero…hay una remota posibilidad de que nunca vaya a despertar." Dijo Mamoru.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

Guía rápida de japonés:

Shimatta: Una palabra similar a "Maldición"

Kuso: Una mala palabra que es similar a "Mierda!"


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

**(Hospital Juban, trece semanas de embarazo)**

Michiru se sentó en una silla al lado de Haruka, que había pasado tres semanas y Haruka todavía no se había despertado. En un primer momento Michiru había estado allí todo el día y toda la noche hasta que Mamoru y Ami la convencieron para ir a casa ya que no era bueno para las gemelas ni para ella mantenerse allí. Aún así, Michiru venía todos los días y pasaba la mayor parte del día con Haruka. Se convirtió en un trabajo de tiempo completo para Setsuna el asegurarse de que la futura madre de pelo aqua comiera y descansara lo suficiente. Michiru simplemente se sentaba junto a su esposa tomándole la mano rogándole que despertara

"Mizuno-sama dice que estoy en el segundo trimestre ya. Ella trajo los resultados de la ecografía hoy y como suponía Setsuna son niñas y sabes!, Nuestras chicas están sanas y fuertes y no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos; Por Dios Haruka Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Te echo de menos ". dijo Michiru apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la cama.

Setsuna entro a la habitación y pudo ver a Michiru inclinada sobre la cama, pensando que talvez el cansancio la había vencido y se había dormido, dio un paso al lado de Michiru y puso su mano sobre su hombro. "Michiru." Dijo, pero se sorprendió cuando Michiru se sentó rápidamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella llorando en su hombro. "Shhh Michiru." Setsuna murmuró mientras sostenía a la mujer más joven tratando de darle fuerzas.

* * *

**(Panadería y florería de Makoto/ semana quince del embarazo)**

Michiru se sentó en una mesa en la pequeña tienda, ya que era la gran apertura de Makoto y todas las senshi estaban allí a excepción de Haruka.

Todas se sentaron en una mesa de esquina que se parecía mucho en la que ellas se sentaban hace mucho. Usagi estaba a la izquierda mirando por encima las fotos de su última ecografía. "Michiru son tan lindas. ¿Qué está haciendo esta lindura?" dijo Usagi apuntando a una de los gemelas.

"Se está chupando el dedo." Dijo Michiru.

"¡Oh, qué PRECIOSAii!" dijo Usagi y se volvió hacia Mamoru, "Mamo Quiero tener un bebé también!"

"Usako recuerda que dijimos que íbamos a esperar hasta que terminaras tus estudios." Dijo Mamoru besando a su esposa.

"¿Has comenzado a escoger nombres?" Preguntó Minako.

"No, Haruka y yo no sabíamos el sexo antes de ..." dijo Michiru apagándosele la voz.

"Michiru ella va a mejorar". Dijo Usagi abrazando a Michiru.

"Lo sé." Dijo Michiru, pero luego se excusó para poder ir al cuarto de baño.

Se puso de pie delante del espejo mirando fijamente su reflejo y no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Rei le entregó un pañuelo. "Ten." Dijo Rei en voz baja.

"Gracias." Dijo Michiru secándose los ojos.

"Michiru! estás segura que estas bien?" Preguntó Rei.

"Tan bien como se puede. Kami-sama Rei la extraño. La veo todos los días, pero no es suficiente, Quiero permanecer en sus brazos Quiero sentir sus besos." Dijo Michiru sin dejar de llorar. Rei se acercó y tiró de Michiru para darle un abrazo en señal de apoyo.

* * *

**(Hospital Juban semana diecisiete)**

Una vez más Michiru estaba en el hospital cuidando a Haruka. Ella tomó la mano de la rubia en la de ella acariciándola suavemente. "Todo el mundo me sigue preguntando si he elegido algún nombre, pero Haruka no quiero hacerlo sin ti. Me prometiste que estarías ahí para mí en todo momento; por favor despierta! por favor, Haruka!." Michiru apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposa mientras lloraba.

Se sorprendido al principio al sentir que alguien colocaba una mano en su hombro, pero inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de Ami o Setsuna que habían venido a ver como se encontraba, así que no se movió, ni dijo nada; hasta que la persona le hablo. "¿Estás bien?" Su voz era un poco ronca.

Michiru se incorporo mirando a Haruka quién tenía su brazo a su alrededor. "Haruka!" dijo Michiru luego se levanto y se inclino para literalmente tirársele a Haruka encima para darle un beso y un fuerte abrazo, lo que la hizo que la rubia hiciera una mueca de dolor mientras sentía la presión sobre las costillas. Michiru se relajó, pero no dejó de besar a Haruka. Finalmente se apartó de una muy confundida y sorprendida Haruka, "¿La conozco?" Preguntó la rubia.

Michiru miro a Haruka con mucha confusión pero aun así le contesto, "Ruka soy yo Michiru tu esposa."

"Mi Esposa?" pregunto Haruka mirando su mano izquierda viendo un anillo.

"Sí. Ruka, mi amor te sientes bien?" pregunto Michiru pasando la mano por el cabello de Haruka que en las últimas semanas había crecido y enmarcaba su rostro.

"¿Qué me pasó?" pregunto Haruka todavía confundida ya que no podía recordar nada.

"Estuviste involucrada en un accidente de coche; has estado en coma durante seis semanas." Dijo Michiru mirando hacia la puerta al escucharla abrirse viendo a Mamoru entrar.

"Estás despierta!." Dijo Mamoru acercándose rápidamente a Haruka y marcando unos datos de las máquinas a las que estaba conectada. "Cómo te sientes?"

"Me duele el pecho." Dijo Haruka.

"Te rompiste tres costillas, así que te van a doler por un tiempo." Dijo Mamoru.

"Doctor?" Preguntó Haruka. "No puedo recordar nada."

"La pérdida de memoria es común en las lesiones en la cabeza." Dijo Mamoru.

* * *

**(Varios días más tarde)**

Mamoru estaba de pie en su oficina mirando los resultados de la tomografía axial computarizada que ordenó a Haruka. Michiru se sentó en su escritorio a la espera de conocer los resultados. "No parece haber ningún daño permanente. Voy a darle el alta, llévala a casa y toma las cosas con calma y trata de ayudarle a recordar cosas."

"Mamoru cuánto tiempo tomará para que ella recupere su memoria?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No puedo decir. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tener a su alrededor las cosas que podrían desencadenar su memoria, asegúrate de que haya un montón de fotos, música o cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar." Dijo Mamoru.

"Esa bien, Mamoru, Gracias" Dijo Michiru, retirándose del consultorio para ir a la habitación de Haruka

* * *

**(Casa de las Outer)**

"Este es el lugar en donde vivimos?" pregunto Haruka, bajándose del taxi y mirando a la casa grande.

"Sí, Haruka vivimos aquí." Dijo Michiru mientras Haruka se acercaba a un convertible amarillo que se encontraba en el camino de entrada.

"Que lindo carro ¿De quién es?" dijo Haruka arrastrando las manos a lo largo del capó.

"Es tu carro." Dijo Michiru.

"Esto es mío?" dijo Haruka con un brillo en sus ojos. "Soy dueña de un carro como éste?"

"Eh, sí, de hecho tu eres dueña de cuatro más como este que están en el garaje. Siempre me estás diciendo que son diferentes, pero la única diferencia que yo puedo ver es el color." Dijo Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa recordando esas veces en que Haruka trataba de explicarle cuales eran las diferencias de los vehículos.

"Guau". Dijo Haruka, girando su vista para ver como una joven se acercaba corriendo hacia ella abrazándose a su pierna y tirando de su camisa obligándola a arrodillarse.

"Haruka-papa estás en casa!" La chica dijo echándole los brazos alrededor de Haruka haciendo esta una mueca de dolor.

"Hotaru, no la hagas esforzarse ya que ella todavía no está muy bien." Dijo Michiru.

"Lo siento Haruka-papa." Dijo Hotaru. "Me alegro de que esté en casa te extrañé."

"Hotaru ¿por qué no correr y le dices a Setsuna que estamos en casa." Dijo Michiru notando la mirada confusa en la cara de Haruka. La niña besó a Haruka y luego corrió hacia la casa. "Ella es Hotaru y es nuestra hija." Dijo Michiru

"Hotaru! ella es también nuestra? ¿Tu la tuviste?" pregunto Haruka a la mujer que dijo que era su esposa y que estaba embarazada; Michiru le había explicado que ella estaba embarazada del hijo de ella, pero Haruka simplemente no entendía cómo había sido posible; Michiru le había dicho algo sobre que ellas eran seres mágicos y tenían poderes, pero aun así, no tenía ningún sentido.

"No, Hotaru es adoptada. Esta con nosotras después de que su padre murió." Dijo Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka y llevándola al interior de la casa.

Al entrar Haruka en la casa se quedo mirando a todos los cuadros de la pared. Se detuvo en una gran pintura de sí misma y Michiru, En la pintura ella llevaba puesto un traje que parecía que era tipo militar de la década de 1600 y Michiru llevaba un vestido que hacía juego con el período del tiempo de su traje. "Tú pintaste esto." Dijo Haruka, mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Michiru sonrió y luego dijo: "Sí. La hice un poco después de que nos casamos."

"Casadas". Dijo Haruka, todo se sentía tan extraño, hace apenas unos días se despertó sin recordar nada y, desde entonces, se había enterado de que estaba casada con una pintora que no estaba esperando un hijo sino dos y que tenían una hija adoptada. Haruka miró a Michiru, camino hacia ella y suavemente puso sus brazos alrededor de Michiru. "¿Estamos felizmente casadas?"

"Muy felizmente casadas." Dijo Michiru. Haruka asintió y levantó la barbilla de Michiru y presionó sus labios contra los labios de la mujer más pequeña. Ella realmente no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero sentía que era lo que debía hacer. Haruka cerró los ojos mientras el beso se profundizó, ella podía decir que se preocupaba por Michiru, pero todavía no podía recordar mucho sobre la chica aguamarina. Bueno, al menos sabía que era una buena besadora.

"Ruka". Susurro Michiru cuando se separaron.

"¿Es un apodo?" pregunto Haruka y Michiru asintió y luego volvió a preguntar. "¿Tengo uno para ti?"

"Michí". Dijo Michiru.

"Michí? …me gusta." Dijo Haruka mientras Hotaru volvía corriendo a la sala.

"Haruka-papa?" Dijo Hotaru.

"Sí, Hime-chan?" Haruka no sabia exactamente porque había llamado a Hotaru de esa manera.

"Setsuna-mama dice que si tienes hambre hay comida en la cocina." Dijo Hotaru. "Ella hizo tu ensalada favorita para el almuerzo!"

Haruka asintió y entonces Hotaru le agarró la mano y la llevó hasta el comedor. Se sentó a la mesa y Setsuna colocó un tazón delante de ella. Haruka ya había visto a Setsuna un par de días antes, cuando ella llegó al hospital con Michiru quien había dicho que era una buena amiga de ambas. "¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Setsuna a Michiru en un susurro.

"Creo que ella está empezando a recordar, Haruka sabía que yo pinté el cuadro en la sala y llamó Hotaru hime-chan." Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro.

"Bueno, me alegra, ahora hay que comer" Dijo Setsuna a lo que Michiru asintió sentándose todos en la mesa,

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

** (Casa de las Outer semana dieciocho de embarazo)**

Haruka se puso de pie en la cocina mirando por la ventana. Había visto varios trofeos antiguos y se le había dicho que había sido una estrella del atletismo en la escuela secundaria. Setsuna también le había dicho que ella salía a correr todo el tiempo cuando era más joven para aclarar sus pensamientos ya que el viento era su elemento. Haruka se había despertado temprano hoy pensando en ir a correr.

Desde que volvió a casa había estado durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, como todos aun dormían, se había colado en la habitación de Michiru y había encontrado unos pants para ir a correr. Finalmente dejó de mirar por la ventana y saio de la casa para empezar a correr por la calle.

Haruka siguió su camino más rápido y más rápido hasta que se encontró corriendo por la playa hasta que finalmente se quedo sin aliento, se sentó en la playa mirando hacia el mar viendo las olas rompen en la orilla. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Se sentía tan perdida que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Todo el mundo le decía lo que ella era quien era, pero no podía recordar nada, y luego estaba Michiru la chica estaba obviamente enamorada de ella pero ella simplemente no sentía nada.

Michiru era una mujer atractiva y a Haruka le gustaba pero no estaba segura si era amor. Haruka suspiró y simplemente se quedo por mucho rato mirando al mar.

* * *

**(De Vuelta en la casa)**

Michiru se despertó y miró al otro lado de la cama viéndola vacía, nadie dormía a su lado desde hacía un tiempo, Suspiró y luego se puso de pie caminando hacia el armario y sacando su túnica. Se dio cuenta de que esta estaba abierta y había ropa de Haruka desordenada. Haruka había despertado antes que ella y había entrado a su habitación? Caminó por el pasillo pasado por el cuarto de Hotaru hacia la habitación de invitados en la que la rubia se alojaba, abrió la puerta y encontró que la cama estaba hecha, una cosa rara para Haruka ya que generalmente Michiru terminaba haciendo la cama.

Michiru suspiró Haruka estaba otra vez en casa, pero era tan diferente. La rubia parecía como una extraña, para Michiru era una persona totalmente nueva.

Siempre que Haruka la abrazaba y la besaba parecía casi obligada, lo hacía sólo por el bien de Michiru pero ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación.

Bajó las escaleras pensando que Haruka estaba allí desayunando. Encontró la cocina vacía, a donde se fue? Pensó Michiru y levantó la vista al ver a Setsuna bajar en bata dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina para hacer un poco de té. "Setsuna has visto a Haruka?" Preguntó Michiru.

"No, se puede decir que me acabo de levantar. Ella no está en su habitación?" Dijo Setsuna.

"No, estaba vacío y la cama hecha." Dijo Michiru.

"Haruka en realidad hizo su cama? Eso es un cambio." Dijo Setsuna.

"Hay tantos cambios n ella que ni siquiera la conozco." Dijo Michiru.

"Ella recordara todo Michiru y volverá a ser la de siempre sólo dale tiempo." Dijo Setsuna.

"Estoy preocupada por ella." Dijo Michiru. "¿Dónde crees que fue?"

"No sé, probablemente sólo fue a aclarar su cabeza. Esto tiene que ser tan duro para ella como lo es para ti." Dijo Setsuna.

"Lo sé." Michiru dijo llamando a su espejo, buscando en él a la rubia, viéndola sentada en la playa con su traje de correr. "Ella está en la playa. Voy a ir con ella."

Setsuna agarró el brazo de Michiru deteniéndola de subir las escaleras para vestirse. "No, déjala tener algo de tiempo para sí misma." Dijo Setsuna cuando sonó el timbre. "Michiru por favor, sólo dale un poco de tiempo." Michiru asintió y luego Setsuna fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Usagi. "Princesa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Setsuna he venido a ver cómo se encuentra Haruka." Dijo Usagi.

"Ella salió a correr," dijo Setsuna.

"Oh. ¿Y cómo está?" Preguntó Usagi.

"Asustada y confundida." Dijo Setsuna.

"Y Michiru?" Preguntó Usagi.

"También lo está, pero sé que estará bien." Dijo Setsuna.

"¿Sabes a qué horas estará Haruka de vuelta?" Preguntó Usagi.

"No, lo siento." Dijo Setsuna.

"Gracias de todos modos supongo que debería haber llamado primero." Usagi dijo volviéndose para marcharse.

"Princesa, intenta buscar en la playa." Dijo Setsuna.

"Gracias Setsuna." Dijo Usagi

* * *

**(La playa más tarde ese día)**

Haruka seguía sentada en la playa mirando fijamente las olas sintiendo el viento soplar a través de su pelo y el olor de la brisa fresca del océano. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentada allí pensando, tratando de recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no tenía nada.

Estaba tan concentrada en el océano y sus pensamientos que no oyó a Usagi caminar y sentarse a su lado. "Hola." Dijo Usagi, sacando a Haruka de sus pensamientos.

"Hola, Usagi-chan ¿verdad?" dijo Haruka recordándola de una foto; Michiru había dicho que esta chica era Usagi Chiba su princesa.

"Es extraño, nunca me has llamado por mi nombre antes. Es raro que incluso hayas utilizado mi nombre con honoríficos." Dijo Usagi.

"¿Cómo es que suelo llamarte?" Dijo Haruka.

"Cabeza de bombón". Usagi se rió de su apodo.

"Cabeza de bombón? ¿Por qué te llamo así?" Preguntó Haruka.

"No lo sé. Siempre me has llamado así desde que nos conocimos. Mina y yo pensamos que eras un chico y te seguimos por ahí tratando de averiguar algo acerca de ti, Cuando vimos que Michiru estaba contigo nos pusimos muy celosas y ni siquiera te conocíamos. Supongo que sólo éramos unas niñas tontas ". Dijo Usagi.

"Otra historia, otro recuerdo que viví, pero no lo sé, no me acuerdo. ¿Es eso lo que soy ahora? Una cáscara vacía de otra persona?" dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie.

"Ah!?" Dijo Usagi.

"Estoy harta que todo el mundo me diga lo que era yo! Lo que hice. Todos dicen que me conocen y viven diciéndome lo que debo de hacer o como me debo de comportar, pero nadie me va a decir lo que soy." Haruka gritó y luego comenzó a alejarse.

Usagi se quedó sin saber qué hacer o decir, simplemente corrió al lado de Haruka agarrando su muñeca y deteniéndola. "Haruka eres tú." Dijo ella.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Eso significa que incluso si no puedes recordar quién eras tú antes del accidente sigues siendo tú. Deja de preocuparte por el pasado y vive en el ahora. Sé quién eres ahora y el pasado se pondrá al día contigo." Dijo Usagi.

Haruka miró a Usagi, "Tal vez tienes razón. Pero ¿qué pasa con los demás? ¿Qué pasa con Michiru? ¿Ella todavía me ama ….y si no puedo ser la persona que ella quiere? Si no vuelvo a ser la persona de la que se enamoró?" Dijo Haruka.

"Michiru siempre te amara. No importa lo que hagas o lo que eres. Todavía le encantarás." Dijo Usagi. "Haruka ¿La amas?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Haruka. "Cada vez que estoy a su alrededor siento algo, pero no sé lo que es. ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que apenas conozco?"

"El amor funciona de manera extraña y es diferente hacia cada persona." Dijo Usagi. "Por ejemplo, te amo y siempre te amare, pero no es lo mismo el amor que siento por Mamoru. Es diferente ya que contigo no es un amor romántico, es fraterno y siempre esta allí, al igual que con las otras chicas, esa es la diferencia. Tu y Michiru tienen un amor que ni siquiera puedo empezar a explicar. Tal vez lo que estás sintiendo es amor como el que siento por Mamoru, pero simplemente no lo sabes ". Haruka sonrió y entonces besó a Usagi en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás dejando a la chica de cabello rubio de pie en la playa.

* * *

**(Esa noche en la casa de las Outer)**

Haruka finalmente llegó a casa tarde esa noche, no se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había corrido esa mañana y tomó la mayor parte del día para caminar de regreso. Ella pudo haber corrido a casa, pero quería más tiempo para pensar en lo que Usagi había dicho. _Sé quién eres ahora y deja de ser quien todo el mundo quiere que seas. _

"Haruka!" dijo Michiru viendo llegar a la rubia

"Hola." Dijo Haruka.

"Estábamos preocupadas por ti." Dijo Michiru.

"Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar." Dijo Haruka.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" Dijo Michiru.

"No, creo que sólo voy a ir a la cama." Dijo Haruka.

"Bueno buenas noches." Dijo Michiru con una mirada de resignación, besando suavemente a Haruka en la mejilla.

Haruka asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo, "Michiru."

"¿Sí?" Preguntó Michiru.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Haruka ¿estás segura? No quiero presionarte demasiado rápido. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti el hecho de no saber quién eres." Dijo Michiru acercándose a Haruka mirándola como si quisiera inclinarse a la rubia para abrazar, pero se contenía, para no asustarla u obligarla a que le regresar el abrazo.

"Michiru, yo sé quién soy. Sólo que no sabía quién era, el pasado vendrá poco a poco, me quiero centrar en lo que soy ahora. El aquí y ahora es lo que me importa. ¡Al diablo con la pasado. Me preocupo por el futuro. Mi futuro contigo. No sé si puedo ser la persona que quieres que sea, pero yo quiero estar contigo de todos modos. Quiero empezar de nuevo. ¿Michiru... Podemos empezar de nuevo ? "

"Por supuesto Haruka, no me importa el pasado mientras este contigo." Dijo Michiru.

"Vamos a la cama, entonces." Dijo Haruka tirando de Michiru para besarla. Haruka la llevó arriba a su habitación después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella se volvió hacia Michiru y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la aguamarina frotándoselos y luego arrastro sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa. Se inclino para besar a Michiru mientras sus dedos trabajaban en los botones de esa prenda. "Esta es mi camisa ¿no?" dijo Haruka besando el cuello de Michiru.

"Si!, lo que sucede es que ninguno de mis vestidos de noche me quedan, así que lo tomé prestado." Dijo Michiru un poco avergonzada, ya que aparte de eso la aguamarina quería sentir el olor de su amada rubia más cerca; pero Haruka simplemente le sonrió y continuo deslizando la camisa.

"Bueno…voy a tener que llevarte de compras mañana, entonces." Dijo Haruka besando su camino hasta el vientre de Michiru. "Eres tan bella." Dijo plantando un beso en su vientre. Todavía sorprendida que esa bella mujer llevara a sus hijas.

Michiru tomó la barbilla de Haruka en la mano y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie frente a ella. "Te amo." Le dijo dándole a Haruka un beso profundo, como tenía tiempo de no hacerlo por temor a que la rechazara, agradeciendo a los cielos por la respuesta de Haruka que era igual de apasionada.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, ya que voy actualizando al mismo tiempo tanto esta como "Encuentro en la Isla" para no perder la linea de la lectura_

_Nos leemos luego._


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

** (Casa de las Outer semana veinte de embarazo)**

Haruka estaba acostada junto con Michiru, quien utilizaba uno de los brazos de Haruka como almohada y el otro brazo Haruka lo tenía sobre el vientre de su esposa en un perfecto abrazo. Era media mañana, pero ninguna de ellas se despertaba. Michiru había tomado un tiempo libre de actuar y Haruka no se había recuperado del todo para continuar con el estilo de vida de un corredor. Así que como las dos no tenían nada que hacer, simplemente disfrutaban de la mutua compañía para dormir un poco mas; Haruka se sentía muy bien, algo dentro de sí le decía que le encantaba dormir de esa manera la memoria de la rubia estaba empezando a volver, pero con cosas pequeñas no muy importantes. Michiru se movió un poco en sueños y luego gimió causando que Haruka se despertara.

"Michí?" Haruka le susurró al oído.

"Hai?" Pregunto Michiru un poco atontada.

"Estás bien?" Haruka dijo sosteniendo mas fuerte su abrazo.

"Hai, creo que uno de los bebés simplemente no puede relajarse. Pon tu mano aquí." Dijo Michiru moviendo la mano de Haruka a su vientre.

Haruka se quedó allí cerrando los ojos esperando sentir algo. "Kami-sama lo sentí!" Dijo Haruka. "Eso es una patada muy fuerte."

"Ella es tu hija y ha estado así toda la mañana." Dijo Michiru rodando para enfrentar su mirada con la de Haruka. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Dijo Haruka. Durante las últimas semanas se había acercado más a la mujer de pelo verde y ahora estaba segura de que la amaba. "¿Qué es lo que hemos planeado hoy?"

"Pensé que podríamos ir de compras para las cosas del cuarto de las niñas." Dijo Michiru.

"¿No es un poco pronto para eso?" Preguntó Haruka. "tu estas a la mitad del embarazo."

"Ruka, tenemos que comprar dos cosas de todo." Michiru se rió.

"Oh sí". Dijo Haruka. "¿No tenemos ninguna de las cosas de Hotaru?"

"No hay mucho, la mayor parte se la di a Makoto el año pasado." Dijo Michiru.

* * *

**(Más tarde ese mismo día en la tienda)**

Haruka y Michiru caminaron a través de la tienda en busca de cosas para las cunas, mecedoras, cobijas y demás. "Puedo ayudarles?" dijo una empleada de ventas, caminando hacia ellas.

"Sólo estamos mirando." Dijo Haruka.

"Pues mire a su alrededor y háganos saber si encuentran algo de su agrado." Dijo la empleada empezando a alejarse, pero se detuvo y se volvió. "Eres Michiru Kaiou no es así?"

"Hai". Dijo Michiru.

"Entonces usted debe ser Haruka Ten'ou. Así que esto es por lo qué dejó de realizar sus conciertos. Usted dijo que se alejaría de los escenarios para atender a su familia eh! Pero no aclaro que ERA para ampliar la familia? ¿Para cuándo es el nacimiento?" preguntó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

"Octubre". Dijo Haruka.

"Oh, pero tu estomago está muy grande." Dijo ella.

"Vamos a tener gemelos." Dijo Michiru.

"Gemelos! Qué bien, felicidades, sé que es todavía un poco temprano, pero miren este cochecito doble es perfecto para los gemelos." La mujer dijo señalando un coche de bebé.

Michiru se acercó al cochecito pasando la mano por él al tocarlo una luz brillante destello del cochecito y este empezó a cambiar de forma convirtiéndose en una mezcla extraña de una mujer y un cochecito, lanzando a Michiru contra la estantería.

"Michiru!" Haruka gritó corriendo a su lado.

Michiru se sentó mirando a la creación ", un demonio!" dijo ella sacando su pluma de transformación. Los cazadores de la muerte ya no existían, pero aún así varios años más tarde aun podían encontrar algunas semillas de demonios callejeros.

Haruka puso su mano sobre Michiru y negó con la cabeza antes de pararse. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero una pluma apareció en la mano y las palabras "Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Urano, Transformación " salió de su boca. Una vez transformada se puso de pie de manera protectora frente a Michiru.

"Cochecito, Cochecito!" decía el demonio entonces tiró un golpe a Urano.

Urano no se movió ella sólo se mantuvo firme para recibir el golpe de la rueda que el demonio utilizaba de mano. Usando su propio cuerpo como escudo para Michiru.

"Corre, ahora" grito Uranus a Michiru.

"Haruka". Susurro Michiru, pero hizo lo que le dijo.

El demonio comenzó a correr detrás de Michiru, pero fue detenido por la fuerza de Urano, tirándolo hacia un estante. "Mi planeta protector es el Planeta del Cielo, soy ... Sailor Uranus! Y vas a pagar por lo que has hecho."

El demonio se incorporo del estante en que había caído corriendo para golpear a Urano, pero esta se aparto haciendo que el demonio chocara contra otro estante. Urano se volvió hacia el demonio, llamó a su espada y gritó: "Espada de Urano, Elimina!" enviando el ataque directamente hacia el demonio.

El demonio alcanzo a esquivar el golpe directo, pero no del todo ya que salió volando, pero aun estaba vivo, empezó a levantarse cuando otro golpe lo ataco, ""Por el poder del cristal de la Luna Plateada!" grito Sailor Moon enviando el ataque directo al demonio.

El demonio fue envuelto en una luz y grito, "precioso" y luego desapareció dejando sólo el cochecito allí.

Sailor Moon corrió rápidamente hacia Urano ya que esta se agarró la cabeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo. "Urano" grito Sailor Moom pero Urano no podía oírla.

Haruka se vio en un campo viendo a una joven correr persiguiendo una mariposa. La niña tropezó y cayó pero fue recogida por una mujer con el pelo largo y rubio. La mujer calmó a la niña acariciando su cabello largo y rubio, "Shh Haruka está bien." La mujer le dijo besándola.

Haruka se quedó mirando como la niña lloraba en el pecho de la mujer abrazándola con fuerza, "¿Mamá?" Preguntó Haruka luego se agarró la cabeza otra vez y cayó sobre sus rodillas debido al fuerte dolor que de repente sintió.

* * *

Se vio como una joven adolescente tal vez once o doce años de pie en un cementerio que llevaba un traje negro. Salvo por unas pocas personas a su alrededor estaba completamente sola. Poco a poco la gente se detenía y decía algunas palabras y luego ella estaba sola. Hasta que una mujer con el pelo largo verde se acercó a ella de rodillas susurrando en el oído de la chica. La niña asintió con la cabeza y luego la mujer se puso de pie y se alejó dejando a la chica sola nuevamente.

"Setsuna?" pregunto Haruka preguntándose qué estaba pasando entonces, la golpeó de nuevo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza obligándola a mantenerse de rodillas.

Esta vez Haruka se vio de pie en las gradas de una escuela viendo una carrera en la pista de atletismo. La chica ganadora era una adolescente rubia seguido de una chica pelirroja. La rubia ganó la carrera y luego se dirigió a los bancos en los que ponen su traje de calentamiento y las botellas con agua. La muchacha pelirroja se acercó a ella, "Ten'ou Haruka-san, solo había oído rumores, pero eres sorprendente. Quiero presentarte a alguien. Ven Michiru. Ella es Michiru Kaiou. Ella es un prodigio y tiene muy buena fama en la pintura, ella dice que está interesada en ti. " dijo La chica pelirroja señalando a una chica de pelo aqua quien caminaba con un cuadernillo de dibujo.

"No tienes ni una gota de sudor, eso es porque sabes controlar tu poder no es así?" Dijo Michiru.

"Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó la rubia.

"¿Qué creo que tu puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa de complicidad extraña en su rostro. La joven Haruka parecía un poco extrañada con el comentario.

Haruka rápidamente se recompuso a sí misma y luego dijo: "Que extraña eres y dime para que me estabas buscando?"

"Quiero que seas mi modelo para una pintura" dijo Michiru mientras la rubia se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

"No, gracias es que eso….no me agrada mucho." Dijo Haruka.

* * *

La Haruka que estaba en las gradas viendo esa escena solo podía observarse a sí misma diciendo: "Eso es una mentira tu amas modelar para ella, ya que eso la hace feliz. Tu harías cualquier cosa para hacerla sonreír."

La escena inmediatamente cambio encontrándose a sí misma en un pasillo al lado de un gran cuadro etiquetado con las palabras "Fin del Mundo", era la pintura de Michiru. Una pintura de sus sueños, los mismos sueños que tenía ella hace tantos años. Haruka miraba a su yo más joven a pie por las escaleras llevando un esmoquin parada frente a la pintura pero esta parecía que no la veía.

"¿Te gusta?..., espero que sí, ...gracias por venir" Una Michiru más joven dijo desde las escaleras inferiores. Tanto la Haruka mayor como la más joven no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba sentada allí hasta que hablo. "Se que eres un as en las carreras de auto Haruka Ten'ou"

"Parece ser que sabes todo sobre mi verdad?... Este pintura tú la hiciste?" Preguntó la joven Haruka.

"Tienes mucha fama verdad." Dijo Michiru ignorando su pregunta. Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sonrió antes de decir: "Sabes?, Hay muchos admiradores tuyos en mi escuela que desean conocerte... Conozco a alguien…..que aun siendo mujer le gustaría pasar en tu auto cerca del mar."

"Con que el fin del mundo, ¿no? ...No puedo creer que una niña que no puede matar ni a una mosca pueda pintar un cuadro tan aterrador y lleno de ficción." Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

"No es una ficción!" dijo Michiru con pasión naciente en su voz, "Puedo ver con claridad, al igual que tu." Luego se quedó mirando fijamente a Haruka.

"No seas tonta." Dijo Haruka alzando la voz. "Yo soy Haruka Ten'ou, y me dedico a correr autos y acerca del fin del mundo no se dé que hablas, y sea lo que sea no tengo que ver con eso, supongo que alguien tiene que detenerlo porque no lo haces tú,... Pido que dejes de molestarme y de investigar cosas sobre mí"

Las manos de Michiru se afianzaron firmemente mientras la rubia hablaba, "No digas eso, son puras tonterías, a mí también me gustaría olvidar todo; yo quiero ser una gran violinista en el futuro, proteger al mundo de la destrucción para mí tampoco tiene importancia "

La mayor Haruka miró entre los dos y luego se dirigió a su yo más joven, "¡Basta! Tú le estás haciendo daño, no puedes ver eso! ¿No puedes ver el daño que le haces a ella?" Quería decir algo más, pero parecía que su yo más joven no podía oírla y su cabeza había comenzado a doler de nuevo.

* * *

Haruka se encontró de pie en un garaje y esta vez ante ella vio cómo su yo más joven alargó la mano hacia su bastón henshin mientras que un demonio estaba a escasos metros de distancia. "¡No lo hagas!" dijo Michiru desde la puerta del garaje causando que Haruka se detuviera haciendo que el bastón henshin golpeara el suelo. "No tomes eso. Una vez que lo hayas tomado nunca podrás volver a tu vida normal."

Michiru se transformo en Sailor Neptuno y entonces atacó el demonio para derribarlo. Haruka se puso entre ella y el demonio bloqueando el camino. "¡No puedes! Él era un ser humano, hasta hace apenas unos minutos! ¿a caso no te importa? Estas cometiendo un asesinato!"

"El silencio se acerca Si no hago esto, habrá aún más víctimas!" Dijo Neptuno.

"¿y no escogerás otra alternativa?" Preguntó Haruka.

"No puedo. No voy a escoger otra alternativa." Dijo Neptuno, haciendo que su voz sonara fría.

"¿Entonces tú crees que ….." Haruka empezó a preguntar, pero el demonio se levanto de repente y fue sobre la rubia.

"Cuidado!" grito Neptuno y corrió sobre Haruka tirándola a un lado, recibiendo Neptuno el golpe directo en su brazo y espalda. Ambas cayeron al suelo, pero Neptuno rápidamente se puso de pie y envió su ataque al demonio. "Maremoto de Neptuno!" La bola de energía golpeó al monstruo convirtiéndolo de nuevo en un niño quien cayó al suelo desmayado, haciendo lo mismo Neptuno al saberse fuera de peligro. Haruka corrió a su lado y tomó a la joven en sus brazos, mientras despertaba. "¿Dónde está el demonio?" pregunto Neptuno.

"ha vuelto a ser humano, no te preocupes. Él está bien." Dijo Haruka.

"Pude haberlo matado, para la próxima si lo hare, No puedo quejarme ahora soy una sailor guerrera; yo hice esta elección." Dijo Neptuno.

"¿Entonces por qué me salvaste? Preguntó Haruka, "Si te lastimas tu mano, no serás capaz de convertirte en una gran violinista."

"No. .. no creas que investigue todo sobre ti, porque dudara que tú fueras una sailor guerrera, porque yo ya sabía quién eras tú desde un principio, desde que saliste por primera vez en las carreras de auto, te he estado observando, esperando el momento para acércame a ti y pasear en tu auto cerca del mar. Tu no dependes de nadie Haruka siempre usas la honestidad de tus sentimientos". Dijo Neptuno.

"Yo no uso la honestidad, siempre ando escapando." Dijo Haruka.

"Yo te conozco mas de lo que tú puedas imaginarte, y eso fue porque siempre te he estado observado. No quiero que camines por el mismo camino en el que estoy yo, pero cuando supe que tú eras la persona que estaba buscando, me puse muy feliz ... perdóname, no quería hablarte de esto Haruka, olvídalo". Dijo Neptuno.

La Haruka mayor vio como Neptuno arriesgó su vida para salvar a su yo más joven y luego confesó sus sentimientos. Observó cómo su yo más joven puso a Neptuno hacia abajo suavemente en el suelo y luego cogió el bastón henshin transformándose por primera vez en Sailor Uranus.

* * *

Haruka gritó de dolor, su cabeza todavía palpitaba desde la última vez que había entrado a ver todas esas imágenes de su recuerdo.

Cuando su visión se aclaró se vio de pie fuera del santuario Hikawa frente a Michiru llevando un esmoquin blanco con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Michiru._ "Michiru sabía desde la primera vez que te vi, que te amaba, pero tenía miedo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentí amor. Hice lo que hago mejor, corrí. Nunca esperé que tu serías capaz de correr a mi velocidad. No importa lo rápido que corría estabas ahí negándote a darte por vencida. Me alegro de que no lo hicieras, tú me diste las fuerzas para dejar de correr y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado. Aishiteru yo. " Haruka deslizó un anillo en la mano de Michiru y la besó. "Con este anillo te desposo."_

_"Haruka, eres mi todo lo que siempre lo he sabido. La primera vez que te vi, también supe que te amaba, y entonces corriste de mí y yo estaba decidida a no dejarte ir. Tú dices que yo te doy fuerzas, pero no tu eres quien me da fuerzas a mí. Te necesito como necesito el aire. Nunca habría sido capaz de hacer las cosas que hemos hecho sola. Te necesitaba entonces, te necesito ahora y siempre te necesitare. Aishiteru yo Haruka ". Michiru dijo deslizando un anillo en la mano de Haruka. "Con este anillo te desposo."_

* * *

Sailor Uranus se sentó en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y gritando. Michiru había regresado tan pronto como vio a Sailor Moon venir. Michiru corrió al lado de Urano abrazando a la mujer quien sollozaba en sus brazos. Se quedaron así durante bastante tiempo hasta que la transformación de Urano desapareció.

Finalmente Haruka dejó de agarrarse la cabeza ya que el dolor se había ido, pero ella todavía estaba aferrada a Michiru llorando en su hombro. "Shhh Haruka, shh, todo está bien."

Haruka se retiró mirando a su esposa, "Michiru, lo recuerdo. Me acuerdo de todo." y diciendo esto beso a Michiru con un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

**Continuará ...**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

Los votos de amor de Haruka y Michiru si se dieron cuenta son los mismos que los del fic "Amor Eterno"

Que estén bien….Gracias por los comentarios…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**(Casa de las Outer semana treinta del embarazo**)

"Haruka-papa!" dijo Hotaru corriendo a la habitación con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Haruka estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista y se sorprendió cuando la niña de nueve años de edad, saltó a su regazo.

"Hime-chan, ¿qué pasa?" dijo Haruka mientras caía su revista al suelo ya en el olvido.

"ChibiUsa está de visita desde el futuro. ¿Puedo pasar la noche en casa de Usagi?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"¿Qué te dijo Cabeza de bombón?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Ella dijo que te preguntara!" dijo Hotaru entregándole el teléfono a Haruka.

"Ahh? Hola? Ah Cabeza de bombón! Hola, sí está bien. Estoy segura de que ella está deseando pasar tiempo con ChibiUsa Hai! vamos a dejarla alrededor de las cinco." Dijo Haruka colgando el teléfono.

"Gracias Haruka-papa." Dijo Hotaru besando a Haruka saliendo corriendo hacia las escaleras para empacar.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Michiru caminando desde la cocina, Sentándose al lado de Haruka.

"ChibiUsa está de visita desde el futuro. Hotaru va a pasar la noche en casa de Cabeza de bombón." Dijo Haruka. "Pensé que podíamos dejarla de camino esta noche."

"De Camino a donde?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Mis patrocinadores tienen una recaudación de fondos esta noche recuerdas que te hablé de eso la semana pasada." Dijo Haruka.

"Oh, es esta noche?" Dijo Michiru. "Ruka ambos tenemos que ir?"

"Michí ¿No quieres ir?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Míreme lo enorme que estoy ahora. No tengo nada que ponerme". Dijo Michiru.

"Eres hermosa, mi amor, además quiero que salgamos juntas." Dijo Haruka besando a Michiru.

"Aún así, no cambia el hecho de que no tengo nada que ponerme". Dijo Michiru.

"Sí que lo sabe!." Dijo Setsuna entrando y colocando un hermoso vestido azul sobre el respaldo del sofá. "Acabo de terminarlo, Haruka; ….. Michiru creo que es bueno para ustedes que salgan."

"Vamos Michí, Quiero mostrarles a todos la bella esposa que tengo." Dijo Haruka rogándole.

"Oh bien." Dijo Michiru.

"Vamos permíteme probarte este vestido." Dijo Setsuna.

**(Más tarde esa noche en el hotel)**

Haruka entró en el salón de baile llevando un smoking negro con Michiru en su brazo con el vestido azul que Setsuna le hizo que hacían juego con un par de sandalias preciosas.

"Estás preciosa." Dijo Haruka.

"Gracias." Respondió Michiru.

"¿Quieres sentarte un rato?" pregunto Haruka mientras que Michiru asintió. Ella los condujo hasta una mesa y sentó a Michiru y luego se acercó a la barra para pedir un refresco para Michiru y una copa de vino para ella.

"Ten'ou-san" dijo Un hombre mayor de pelo blanco acercándose a Haruka el cual iba acompañado junto al Sr. Bianchini. "¿Recuerdas el Sr. Bianchini de Ferrari?"

"Ah sí, es bueno verles de nuevo." Dijo Haruka saludándoles con la mano y luego tomando las bebidas del bar.

"Kobayashi-sama, si me disculpan prometí a Michiru llevarle una bebida."

"Ah Michiru-san está aquí? Yo no la he visto en semanas, te importa si le voy a saludar?" Preguntó Kobayashi.

Haruka asintió y los condujo de vuelta a la mesa en donde Michiru estaba sentada.

"Michiru-san es bueno verte ya que últimamente no llegas a las pistas."

"Ah, bueno el olor del gas de las pistas me hacen mal." Dijo Michiru.

"Amor, este es el Sr. Bianchini de Ferrari, uno de mis más grandes patrocinadores." Dijo Haruka.

"Sr., Bianchini, ella es mi esposa Michiru Kaiou."

"Encantado de conocerle". Dijo Michiru estrechándole la mano.

"La señora Kaiou? La violinista?" dijo el Sr. Bianchini a lo que Michiru asintió. "Nunca me di cuenta que estabas casada con el Sr. Ten'ou y ahora entiendo por qué no ha estado llevando a cabo conciertos…..para cuando es el bebé?"

"Son gemelos y las esperamos en octubre." Dijo Haruka con orgullo.

"Ya faltan pocos meses ¡felicitaciones!." , Dijo el Sr. Bianchini.

"Gracias, ahora si ustedes, caballeros, nos disculpas me gustaría bailar con Haruka." Dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Haruka. Los dos hombres asintieron y se alejaron para hablar con otras personas. Haruka llevo a Michiru a la pista de baile pidiendo algunas canciones lentas en su camino.

Michiru se inclinó hacia Haruka apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su rubia mientras bailaban. "El Sr. Bianchini es el que te pidió que corrieras el coche en el que ...?"

"Si, pero no olvides que quien hizo ese coche fue su empresa no él." Dijo Haruka.

"Haruka ¿por qué tienes que tener un trabajo tan peligroso?" Preguntó Michiru. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que me has asustado con ese accidente, creí que te perdería, sabes que serías una excelente pianista."

"Michí, me encanta la competición." Dijo Haruka. "Me hace sentir como el viento."

"Es que es tan peligroso. Me preocupa que algo te vuelva a suceder y que no estarás allí para mí ni para nuestras chicas." Dijo Michiru.

Haruka dejó de bailar y miró directamente a los ojos Michiru, "Michiru te prometo que siempre estaré allí para nuestra familia." Ella se inclinó y besó suavemente Michiru.

Lo que comenzó como un beso suave rápidamente se convirtió en uno más apasionado que terminó con el flash de una cámara. Ambas levantaron la vista para ver a un camarógrafo de pie allí junto a ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Bueno….no quiero hacer conjeturas pero creo saber quiénes van a estar en la portada de los tabloides de esta semana."

"Las three Ligts?" dijo Michiru en son de broma. "Ruka, de verdad lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada podemos ir a casa?"

"Claro amor." Dijo Haruka llevándola a la puerta.

**(De vuelta en la casa)**

Setsuna se sentó en el regazo de un hombre mientras besaba el cuello del hombre que llevaba una venda sobre sus ojos mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por los lados de su corsé de cuero. "Ah Setsuna." Dijo.

"Shhh. No se habla." Dijo Setsuna haciendo que el hombre asintiera con la cabeza y luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras Setsuna besaba su camino por el pecho y desabrochaba la camisa.

Sus besos se volvieron más apasionados, mordiéndole un poco el cuello y el pecho, dejando marcas en ese hombre que simplemente hacían que el hombre soltara pequeños gemidos.

Ella sonrió y luego se echó hacia atrás tomando una vela y dejando que la cera callera sobre el pecho de aquel hombre. Él siseó parte en dolor por la cera caliente y parte en razón a su muy grande excitación. Nunca había visto este lado de la legendaria guardiana del tiempo.

**(En la entrada de la casa de las Outers)**

Haruka tomó la llave de la casa y la metió en la cerradura girando y abriendo la puerta para entrar al vestíbulo. Las luces estaban apagadas en el interior, lo cual fue un poco extraño; Setsuna solía dejar las luces encendidas para ellas.

"Ruka ¿Hueles algo?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Si huele un poco como a incienso." Dijo Haruka.

"No,… es más como a velas aromáticas." Dijo Michiru.

Entraron en la sala de estar viendo varias velas alrededor de la habitación haciendo un trabajo pobre de iluminación en la sala, Haruka entonces aun extrañada decidió encender las luces mostrando a Setsuna sentada en el regazo de un hombre, aunque no podían verle el rostro ya en primera este hombre tenía una venda en su rostro y en segunda porque la guardiana del tiempo bloqueaba la visión de las impactadas y recién llegadas.

Setsuna al sentir la luz, se dio la vuelta rápidamente cubriéndose el pecho con las manos. "Haruka, Michiru están en casa antes de tiempo." Ella dijo "Cre…Creí que llegarían más tarde".

"Sí Michiru no se sentía bien." Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa en su rostro. " mmmm… ¿Así que esta era la cosa que ibas a hacer Setsuna? Como dijiste…..ahhh si….No se preocupen solo me quedare en casa para pasar una noche tranquila!, pero veo que de tranquila no tiene nada Set."

"¿Y quién es el hombre misterioso." Dijo Michiru mientras trataba de no reír.

"Uh….. estábamos uh ...bueno lo que sucede es que..." Dijo el misterioso hombre soltándose la venda de los ojos.

"Ah Taiki,! No hay necesidad de que nos des explicaciones, ella ya es una niña grande". Dijo Michiru echándose a reír inevitablemente.

"Bueno Michiru…creo que ella esta muchooo mas grande que una niña…..Además de que ya le hacía falta un poco de amor." Dijo Haruka consiguiendo un almohadazo tirado desde el sofá de parte de Setsuna

"Vamos Ruka, dejemos a este par de tortolos solos." Dijo Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka para conducirla al piso de arriba. "Ya te has burlado lo suficiente."

"Solo yo amor!?...Ah, y Setsuna traten de no derramar cera en el sofá que todavía lo estamos pagando." Dijo Haruka ya en el segundo piso mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

Dejando tanto a Setsuna como a Taiki rojos como un tomate.

Cuando ya por fin, Michiru logro hacer entrar a Haruka en la Habitación, esta se detuvo ante Haruka volteando su pelo para mostrarle su cuello revelando la cremallera de su vestido. "Podrías ayudarme a desnudarme?"

Haruka sonrió luego se acercó a Michiru tirando de la cremallera un poco retirándola y besando la piel expuesta. "No estás demasiado cansada?" le pregunto Haruka en voz baja cerca del oído.

"Para ti,…Nunca amor." Dijo Michiru instando a Haruka a seguir.

**Continuará ...**

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

Muchas gracias a los que comentan…..y también a los que están en el anonimato.

El próximo Capitulo esta linda historia llega a su fin...


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

**(CASA DE LAS OUTER SEMANA TREINTA Y SIETE)**

Michiru estaba de pie en la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Miró un refrigerador lleno, pero nada en ella le llamaba la atención. "Michí estás tratando de congelar toda la casa?" le pregunto Haruka desde la mesa, ya que Michiru tenía un buen rato parada frente al refrigerador con la puerta abierta

"Tengo hambre, pero nada me llama la atención." Dijo Michiru.

"¿Qué quieres? Voy a ir a la tienda." Dijo Haruka.

"No lo sé. Ahh!." Dijo Michiru mientras sentía un dolor en la zona del estómago.

Haruka se puso de pie inmediatamente y se coloco al lado de Michiru en un instante. "Michiru ¿estás bien?"

"Creo que acabo de tener una contracción." Dijo Michiru.

"Kami-sama!" Dijo Haruka. "Los bebés están por nacer?"

"No sé owww." Dijo Michiru al sentir otra contracción.

"Haruka-papa está bien Michiru-mama?" dijo Hotaru entrando en la cocina después de escuchar quejarse a Michiru.

"Hotaru ve a buscar el bolso para el hospital." Dijo Haruka sin soltar el brazo de Michiru. "¿Puedes caminar?"

"Yo creo que sí. Owww." Dijo Michiru caminando hacia la puerta con la ayuda de Haruka. Caminaron hasta el auto notando que este ya prácticamente estaba en marcha ya que Setsuna ya estaba en el.

"Haruka-papa no puedo encontrar el bolso." Dijo Hotaru saliendo de la casa a toda prisa.

"Debe de estar justo en la puerta." Dijo Haruka mientras sentaba a Michiru en el coche.

"Está en el asiento trasero…..ahora entra" dijo Setsuna desde el asiento del conductor.

"¿Lo sabías verdad? Podrías habérnoslo dicho." Dijo Haruka.

"Ya sabes que no se me permite decirlo." Dijo Setsuna. "Ahora entren"

"Hazte a un lado. Yo conduciré." Dijo Haruka.

"No! Estas muy nerviosa y a pesar de que eres un corredor profesional queremos llegar al hospital en una pieza." Dijo Setsuna.

"Setsuna muévete o te voy….." dijo Haruka siendo cortada inmediatamente por Michiru.

"Haruka cállate! y entra en el maldito auto!" dijo Michiru al sentir otra contracción.

"Si mi amor" dijo Haruka entrando en el asiento de atrás junto a Hotaru

* * *

**(En el hospital)**

Habían estado allí durante varias horas, no sólo la Dr. Mizuno estaba con Michiru si no varios otros médicos también. Haruka se paseaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo del hospital frente al cuarto de Michiru. Los médicos le habían pedido a Haruka salir, mientras revisaban a Michiru y le hacían diferentes pruebas.

"Qué está pasando?" pregunto Haruka a Mamoru mientras este salía de la habitación.

"Ven Haruka, ya puedes pasar" Dijo Mamoru

"Parece que los bebés no tiene la posición correcta. Una está sentada y la otra esta de lado." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"Qué significa eso?" pregunto Haruka mientras sostenía la mano de Michiru,.

"Que vamos a tener que realizar una cesárea y sacar quirúrgicamente a las gemelas." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"¿Eso es peligroso?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Hay algunos riesgos, pero en su mayor parte no debería de existir ninguno." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?" Preguntó Michiru.

"Normalmente se tardaría unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero con los gemelos diría que aproximadamente una hora y media." Dijo la Dra. Mizuno.

* * *

**(En la sala de espera)**

Haruka se paseaba en la sala de espera mirando a las puertas de la cirugía cada vez que alguien salía o entraba en ella. "Haruka deberías sentarte." Dijo Setsuna sosteniendo a Hotaru en su regazo.

Haruka se detuvo y miró hacia ella y negó con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar una vez más, deteniéndose cuando una enfermera salió. "Ten'ou-san?" dijo Ella.

"¿Está todo bien….como esta Michiru y los bebés?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Ten'ou-san su esposa está muy bien y también sus hijas. Usted puede verlas ahora." Dijo ella llevando a Haruka por las puertas.

Michiru estaba en una cama con una niña en cada brazo todavía somnolienta debido a la anestesia de la cirugía. Levantó la mirada hacia Haruka mientras la rubia caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Mira Haruka." Dijo Michiru con sus ojos apunto de salírsele las lagrimas.

Haruka corrió a su lado y se quedo mirando a sus hijas y esposa. Ambas niñas tenían un pequeño parche de pelo en la cabeza. Una era rubia con los ojos azules y la otra tenía el pelo verde y ojos verdes.

"Son hermosas. ¿Puedo cargar a una?" dijo Haruka mientras Michiru asentía y le entregaba a la niña con el pelo rubio.

"Ella tiene tus ojos Haruka." Dijo Michiru señalando a la niña en sus brazos.

"Nunca elegimos los nombres. ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlas?" Preguntó Haruka.

"No sé! qué tal si tú decides el nombre de quien tienes en tus brazos y yo hago lo mismo con la que tengo en mis brazos." Dijo Michiru.

"Que apellido quieres que utilicemos?" Dijo Haruka.

"Esta va a ser una Kaiou y la que tú tienes en tus brazos será una Ten'ou." Dijo Michiru.

Haruka asintió y luego miró a la niña en sus manos. Era tan pequeña y tan bella, tan parecida a Michiru.

"Michiyo, ella será …Michiyo Ten'ou."

"Me gusta mucho mi amor…..y esta niña se llamara Haruko…..Haruko Kaiou " Dijo Michiru.

La enfermera regresó poco después con un carrito de cuna "Kaiou-san necesita descansar un poco."

"¿Puedo cargar a los dos?" pregunto Haruka la enfermera.

"Por supuesto." Dijo la enfermera, tomando a la niña que Michiru cargaba.

Haruka se inclinó y besó a Michiru muy rápido en sus labios y luego tomó a la otra niña. "Te amo." Dijo la rubia

"Yo también te amo." Dijo Michiru a Haruka viéndola alejarse mientras se sentaba en una silla del otro lado de la habitación con las dos niñas en sus brazos, permitiendo que Michiru pudiera dormir un poco.

* * *

**(Un par de horas más tarde)**

Haruka se sentó en un gran sillón de felpa con una niña en cada brazo mirándolas. Ella levantó la vista al ver Setsuna y Hotaru caminar hacia ella.

"Hotaru ven aquí." Dijo Haruka. "Quiero que conozcas a tus hermanas pequeñas. Ellas son Haruko y Michiyo."

"Awww son tan lindasii!" Dijo Hotaru. "Soy una hermana mayor ahora verdad papa-Haruka?!"

"Sí lo eres." Dijo Setsuna. "Te dije que sería hermoso."

"Mamo-chan ¿dónde están?" Escucharon a Usagi decir desde el pasillo y luego ella entró junto con Mamoru.

"Hola cabeza de bombón." Dijo Haruka al ver entrar a su princesa.

"Oh mi son tan lindasii!" dijo Usagi arrodillándose junto a Haruka para conseguir apreciar mejor a las gemelas. "¿Dónde está Michiru?"

"Dormida". Dijo Haruka asiendo señales con la cabeza a la cama en la habitación.

"Estoy despierta." Dijo Michiru.

Haruka se puso de pie con cuidado y luego se acercó a Michiru entregándole una y luego la otra niña

"Kami-sama Michí no puedo creer que estas dos chicas guapas son nuestras."

"Lo sé Ruka, yo tampoco me lo creo, pero son tan perfectas." Dijo Michiru.

"Si Michí, son perfectas porque es fruto de nuestro amor, te amo"

"y yo mas.."

Haruka se acerco y le dio un tierno beso a Michiru, consientes que estaban empezando una nueva etapa en sus vidas…

**FIN..**

* * *

**[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[**

**Bueno…..llegamos al final, espero haya sido de su total agrado, muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes que me permitieron traerla al español y por cada comentario que me hizo trabajar lo más rápido que pude en esta traducción. Gracias a Kaien Tenoh, , Lunita Hikari, Truchi-Kaioh, Li06, Hanniel, Michiruka, Osaka, Guest y a todos los que se detuvieron a leer esta historia **

**Gracias a Angel Della Notte por darme su autorización para traducir esta nueva historia, todo el crédito es suyo.**

_**Comentarles que estoy solicitando autorizaciones para traerles otras historias de estas bellas mujeres, pero aun estoy a la espera de que sus autores me contesten, para mientras me concentrare en "Encuentro en la Isla" ; pero de que trere mas historias traeré.**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_


End file.
